


Slutty Little Catholic Boy

by 1thousandminus7



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bondage, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Safeword Use, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sexual Inexperience, Sort Of, Spanking, college boy JJ, make JJ submissive 2k18, rich boy Otabek, who put plot in my porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1thousandminus7/pseuds/1thousandminus7
Summary: JJ is a studious college student with a perfect GPA and a lacking social life, whose hobbies include video games, music and skating at the local rink. Otabek is a bored man with slightly too much money and slightly too much time on his hands, whose hobbies include DJing, fixing up old motorbikes and ruining innocent virgin boys.Or: JJ likes learning, and Otabek is all too willing to teach him.Tags to be updated as chapters are published.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Why did it take me this long to write kink??? This has been a long time coming. Based (loosely) off an RP. 
> 
> Content:  
> 1- Introduction, blowjobs  
> 2- Masturbation, using toys, anal  
> 3- Contract signing, collaring, mirror sex (sort of)  
> 4- Rimming, coming untouched, spanking  
> 5- Sensory deprivation, full body massage  
> 6- Orgasm delay/denial

Jean-Jacques Leroy was an enigma to everyone around him. He had the athletic talent, good looks and extrusive personality that would have lent itself to being some sort of jock, the kind of person popular amongst his peers and taking part in all the wildest college parties. And maybe in anyone else that’s what would have happened. But anyone who got to know him beyond his loud mouth and too classically handsome features could tell you that JJ was a socially awkward nerd, and, perhaps most shockingly of all, a devout Catholic. He was as straight-laced as they came, a perfect teetotaller who spent all his free time on studies and volunteer work- when he wasn’t working on his mathematics degree, of course. Whilst he was as eager as anyone to spend time with friends, often engaging in coffee breaks at the local cafés or trips into town, you’d be hard pressed to ever find him out of his dorm in the evening, and he was never at bars or clubs. Hell, behind his back people debated if he’d ever even been kissed, let alone anything else.

 

So a group of his friends made it their prerogative to get him to loosen up. And after weeks of invites and begging and teasing him, he eventually relented, allowing them to take him out to a club for one night, just to get them to shut up.

 

So that was how he found himself in some dark, noisy establishment as the clock was ticking on the uphill to midnight, cradling a bottle of some sweet blue drink that he’d been assured had negligible alcohol content (and that he had to admit did actually taste quite good). He’d danced for a while, but after a series of songs that he didn’t know came on, he found himself losing interest, and drifted off to perch at the bar. His friends seemed to be having fun on their own, so he left them to it. He pulled out his phone and started scrolling through facebook, mentally wondering how late he’d be obligated to stay before he could head home. He had tomorrow morning off, but he’d hoped he could finish his assignment on parametric equations in that time. If he stayed out too late, though, he could see himself sleeping in all morning. Maybe he’d better reschedule his assignment-doing time.

 

As distracted as he was, at first he didn’t register the man who came and leaned on the bar beside him beyond shifting aside slightly to give the stranger room. It wasn’t until the stranger moved into his space again that he looked up, putting on a bright, friendly smile.

“Can I help you?”

The stranger regarded him with a cool look. He had eyes that, in the low lighting, looked black, with hair styled into a slick undercut that matched those eyes- as well as the expensive-looking jacket, shirt and jeans he wore. All black.

“I think you might be able to.” The man purred in an accent that JJ couldn’t quite place- Eastern European maybe? But that conflicted with the Asian look about him. “You see… there’s a very attractive man sat at the bar and I don’t seem to have his name.”

“Oh. Uh…” JJ glanced around, well aware he looked like a fish out of water in his neat shirt- buttoned up almost the collar- and v-necked sweater. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I can help you. I’m… not exactly a regular here, if you couldn’t tell.” He gave a little laugh, but swallowed it at the look the stranger was giving him. The intensity in his eyes was almost predatory, but even as he watched, those lips quirked into an amused smile. He lifted a hand and crooked his finger, beckoning JJ closer. Confused, JJ leaned in until he felt warm breath on his ear.

“It’s you, gorgeous.” The stranger told him, barely audible over the music. Then he straightened up, that little smile still on his face. “Won’t you tell me your name?”

JJ blinked, eyes wide, and blushed. Then he laughed awkwardly and ran his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit. “Oh. Wow. Um… Okay. Genius alert. Uh… I’m Jean-Jacques. Friends call me JJ.” He grinned again, smile genuine despite his embarrassment, and held out his hand. Rather than shake it though, the stranger leaned over him, a hand resting on his hip. JJ’s blush flared brighter at the touch, and he leaned back a little, feeling like a deer in the headlights.

“Otabek.” The man told him.

“Uh… What?”

“My name is Otabek.” The stranger repeated, and huffed a little in what might have been a laugh. “Relax. I’m not that scary, am I?”

“No! No, I’m just… this is all very new to me.” JJ stammered.

Otabek laughed again, and backed off just a little. “So, are you going to dance with me or not?”

“Uh…” JJ eyed the rest of his drink. Remembering what his friends had said about his needing to loosen up, he shrugged and finished it before standing up and nodding with a smile. “Okay. Let’s do it.”

Otabek took his hand and led him out onto the dance floor, before pulling him close. JJ flushed as they moved against each other, having never danced like this with anyone. Otabek seemed to find this amusing, deliberately pressing against him just to get him flustered. Song after song played, and JJ began to regret wearing a jumper, because he was getting really rather hot. After a while, Otabek put a hand on the back of JJ’s neck and pulled him down, so JJ could hear what he had to say.

“You move well.” He said, voice low and a little husky.

“Thank you.” JJ responded, unsure of how to react, and then Otabek’s lips were no longer by his ear but on his own, a tongue dipping into his mouth. JJ was too taken by surprise to do much more than take it, and he gasped when he felt Otabek’s hands at his hips, pulling their bodies together. The contact was too hot, the movement of Otabek’s lips unpredictable, and he found himself breathless when they separated.

“Such a good boy…” Otabek murmured.

“Um… What do you want from me?” JJ asked, shell-shocked, then shook his head, eyes shut. “I mean- I’m sorry, I didn’t want it to come out like that. I mean… Why are you doing this? Like… what do you want to get out of it?”

“Straight to the point. I like it.” Otabek regarded him with amusement. “I want to have a good time with you.” His eyes flicked over JJ. “What about you? What did you expect to get out of coming to a club like this?”

“I don't know… To get my friends off my ass for being a stick-in-the-mud… To not embarrass myself.” He cast his eyes down, looking embarrassed. “I was… kind of coerced.”

“Coerced?” Otabek raised an eyebrow. “If you’re not comfortable here… we could leave.”

“…Leave?”

“Yes. Go back to my place.”

“You mean… You want to have _sex_ with me?” JJ asked, his voice cracking a little.

“Yes.” Otabek told him simply.

“But- But I mean, I’m not- I’ve never-” He stammered, the ability to form sentences failing him.

“Never?” Otabek asked, his hand possessive on the small of JJ’s back. JJ shook his head meekly.

“Never.”

“I see.” Something in Otabek’s eyes sparked. “Is that a no, then?”

“No. Um… Yes? I mean… I’m Catholic.” JJ blurted out like that explained everything.

“You’re… Catholic.” Otabek reiterated, looking vaguely perplexed.

“Yes. As in I’m not supposed to do that. Sex before marriage.”

Otabek was silent for a moment. Then he cupped JJ’s chin and pulled him close enough so they could feel each other’s breath. “Do you want to save yourself?” He asked seriously.

“I… I really should…” JJ said in a shaky tone, his resolve crumbling.

“That wasn’t the question.”

JJ’s mind went to all the lewd fantasies he’d indulged when he was alone, all the times he’s wished he could make them real. “…Not really.” He admitted.

Otabek let go of his face and began walking away.

“Hey, hey wait!” JJ called after him, following him out of the crowd, and then out of the club. “Otabek!”

Otabek stopped beside an fancy-looking motorcycle, and picked up a helmet. Turning to JJ, he held it out. “You coming?”

JJ stopped, speechless, and Otabek pressed the helmet into his hands and climbed onto the bike, revving it up. After a moment of silence, JJ put the helmet on and sat behind him. He sat with his hands tentatively against the seat between them until Otabek reached back and took his hands, wrapping his arms around Otabek’s waist. “Hold on tightly.” Then he drove off, and JJ didn’t have time to be embarrassed because he was too busy clinging onto Otabek for dear life.

 

The ride was short, and they stopped outside an apartment block in the nice end of town. Otabek pulled into a nearby alley and climbed off, chaining up his bike. JJ hopped off too, and took off the helmet, looking up at the building. “You live here? Isn’t this part of town expensive?”

Otabek shrugged, leading him up to the door and inside. They went up to the third floor, and Otabek unlocked a door and went in. “Take off your shoes.”

JJ did as he was bid, kicking them off and putting them next to Otabek’s, then following him deeper into the flat. It was nice, clean and organised. The few personal touches that were around were modern and sleek. The only messy area in the front room was a corner dedicated to music, with a rack covered floor to ceiling in records and CDs, a guitar and a deck plugged into speakers. “You DJ?” JJ asked, looking over the deck.

“Sometimes, yes. I enjoy music.” Otabek let him look around for a moment, then came up behind him, slipping a hand under the hem of his shirt and making him shiver. “So you’re a virgin then?”

JJ leaned back against him, suddenly nervous as he felt Otabek press a kiss to his shoulder. “Yeah…”

Otabek hummed against his shoulder. “I like you, Jean-Jacques.” He admitted. “And I want you… But the way I want to have you, you won’t be prepared for.” His hand dipped to JJ’s belt, beginning to undo it. “Now… that doesn’t mean we can’t have _any_ fun, but… What would you say to giving me your number? And next time we get together you _will_ be prepared.”

“You want to see me again? After this?” JJ asked, his concentration being pulled aside by the hand undoing his belt.

“Yes. Provided we have a good time tonight.” Otabek unbuttoned his jeans and slipped his hand down to cup JJ through his boxers. JJ jumped like he’d been electrocuted, the warm touch sending instant arousal through him.

“Oh God…”

Otabek massaged him for a few moments, seeming amused by how quickly JJ’s cock twitched to life under his hand. Then he stopped, withdrawing his hand and making JJ whimper.

“Follow me.” He stepped back, and JJ followed him down the hall, to what he assumed must be Otabek’s bedroom. Sure enough, the room held a double bed and what he assumed must be Otabek’s things, another room which seemed strangely tidy. Otabek turned to him, and considered him. “Strip.”

JJ stood to attention at the command, then, hands shaking just a little, pulled his jumper over his head and unbuttoned his shirt. He draped them over a nearby chair, his jeans following shortly after. Then he stood before Otabek in just his boxers, biting his lip nervously. Otabek’s eyes flicked down to his crotch and back up again. “Those too.”

JJ flushed, hesitating for a moment.

“You do want to sleep with me, don’t you?”

JJ nodded, and, as if to prove it, took a deep breath before taking them off too and adding them to the pile. He clasped his hands in front of himself, not quite meeting Otabek’s eyes as he felt them studying his naked body. Otabek was silent for- in JJ’s opinion- far too long, before he took another breath. “Move your hands.” When JJ hesitated, Otabek motioned at him with a lazy hand, punctuating his point. JJ unclasped his hands and made himself hold his arms at his sides, leaving himself bare for Otabek. He swore he could feel his blush all the way to the tips of his ears. “On your knees.” Otabek commanded. Instantly, JJ dropped to his knees, grateful for the plush carpet beneath them. Otabek walked over to him, and tilted up his chin, making JJ look up at him. “You’re very good at following orders, aren’t you?” He observed, and ran a thumb over JJ’s lower lip. “I like that.” He let go, and undid his own jeans, pulling out his cock. JJ’s eyes widened; he was big. Bigger than JJ, at any rate. “Touch me.”

JJ reached up and wrapped a hand around Otabek’s cock, noting the sharp intake of breath, and the way the flesh twitched and stiffened in his hand. He stroked slowly, learning the texture, as curious as he was nervous. It was hot against his palm, darker than the rest of Otabek’s skin and heavy. JJ watched as Otabek got hard in response to his touch, taking his time to explore every inch of it, from where skin gave away to rough hair at the base, to where he was flushed dark at the tip.

“Like you mean it.” Otabek murmured after a minute or so of this. In response, JJ tightened his grip and stroked faster, the way he would do to himself in the privacy of his own bedroom. Above him, Otabek groaned, and began rolling his hips into JJ’s hand. “That’s better…” He breathed, then looked down at JJ with a dark look in his eyes. “But it’s not going to satisfy me…” His hand brushed JJ’s cheek, fingers trailing down to his chin and bringing it up so their eyes met. “Be a good boy and show me what that mouth can do, and you’ll get a nice reward.”

JJ swallowed, but nodded. Could he really fit that in his mouth? Licking his lips, he stopped stroking, his hand resting at the base, and leaned forward. He kissed the very tip softly, right over the slit, then licked the spot carefully. Otabek gave a slow breath, his thumb brushing JJ’s cheek. JJ did it again, more confidently, finding he didn’t mind the sweat-and-musk taste too much. He gave Otabek little kitten licks all about the head, lapping at it until the salty taste was no longer present, then wetted his lips once more before taking the head into his mouth. Otabek grunted a little, his hips twitching in JJ’s direction and his hand coming down to rest on the back of JJ’s head. “That’s it… Good boy…”

JJ took that as encouragement, and slid his lips down further. To his disappointment, he couldn’t take much before his throat started to protest, feeling vaguely uncomfortable. He stilled, trying to will the feeling away. Otabek noticed, and looked down at the slight frown on his face. “It’s your first time… I’m not expecting you to get it all in just yet.” He assured JJ, but JJ was not going to be discouraged so easily. He swallowed and pushed further, his jaw aching already. His determination failed him, though, and he ended up pulling back quickly, pressing his hand to his mouth, tears in his eyes as he fought his gag reflex. Otabek chuckled softly as he watched, and dropped to one knee to get JJ to look at him. “Hey… You alright? You’re not going to throw up on me, are you?”

JJ shook his head, looking mortified. “Sorry…” He apologised, not looking at Otabek. “I’ve never done anything like that before, and you’re so big and-” Otabek held up a hand, stopping him.

“So my puppy needs training. I expected as much. Now… do you want to try again?”

JJ looked up, and nodded slowly. “Good. Don’t push yourself so much this time. Only do what you can.” Otabek stood up, and guided himself to JJ’s lips again. JJ leaned forwards, and took Otabek into his mouth again, replacing Otabek’s hand with his own. This time, he only took as much as he was comfortable taking, a couple of inches or so, and used his hand for the rest, stroking him in time with the back-and-forth motion of his head. Otabek hummed in appreciation, stroking JJ’s hair. “Use your tongue… that’s better…” He breathed when JJ pressed his tongue to the underside of Otabek’s cock, using it to add to the stimulation he gave. He found a particularly sensitive spot in Otabek’s frenulum, when he stiffened and drew in a sharp breath as the spot was teased by JJ’s tongue. JJ took advantage of this, and did it again and again, each time he pulled back. Before long, he had Otabek breathing heavily and moaning from time to time, lazily rocking his hips into JJ’s mouth. JJ upped the speed of his movement and tightened his grip, knowing Otabek was getting wound up. Otabek’s fingers tangled in JJ’s hair and he began thrusting in earnest, JJ swallowing and fighting his gag reflex as he tried to acclimate to each millimetre that Otabek went deeper. His jaw ached like hell, but he was determined to do well. When Otabek tensed, the fingers in JJ’s hair tightened, pulling almost to the point of pain. He looked down at JJ, a flush across his cheeks and lust in his eyes. “I’m going to come, Jean… Are you going to take it in your mouth?” His voice was breathy, less controlled than his words implied. JJ looked up at him, and gave a little nod, speeding up his motions. Otabek moaned, seeming to let go now that he had permission. When his breath sped up, coming short, and his motions became jerky, JJ braced himself. Even so, when Otabek came he was taken by surprise and pulled back, coughing as he felt hot come land on his face. It tasted salty and bitter, and he swallowed repeatedly to calm his throat and stop himself from choking. Otabek was panting hard, steadying himself with a firm hand on JJ’s shoulder. After a moment composing himself, he looked down and cupped JJ’s cheek, wiping some of the mess from his chin with his thumb. He held it against JJ’s lips, and JJ obediently licked it clean, trying not to let the taste put him off. “You did well, for your first time.” Otabek told him, his tone one of breathless satisfaction. “And you look stunning like that.”

JJ flushed. “Thank you…”

Otabek hummed softly, considering him. “I think you’ve earned a reward. Go clean up, and I’ll give it to you when you come back.”

JJ nodded eagerly and stood up. He started off down the hall, then stopped. “Um… Which way is the bathroom?”

“Just opposite.”

“Thanks.” He disappeared into the bathroom, taking some time to relieve himself and clean up thoroughly, washing the come from his face and looking at himself in the mirror. He was still flushed, and staring at his reflection, he couldn’t quite believe what was happening to him. Running his fingers through his hair, he took a breath, nervous, and went out. When he entered the bedroom, Otabek was lying back on the covers, still stark naked. JJ licked dry lips, and obeyed when his host raised a hand and beckoned him over. He joined Otabek on the bed, and Otabek climbed over him, one strong hand on his chest pushing him back against the pillows. JJ’s breath caught, and he felt a prickle of heat across his skin.

“You have a very good body for someone who doesn’t get out much…” Otabek purred, leaning in to kiss his neck, his hand trailing down JJ’s stomach and making him shiver.

“I exercise a lot…” JJ admitted, his voice coming out less evenly than he would like. Otabek’s open-mouthed kisses trailed down his collar, to his chest. When that wet heat found his nipple, he couldn’t help a soft whimper, his back arching a little. The tip of Otabek’s tongue circled the sensitive spot, making him squirm and pant a little, getting more than a little turned on. Otabek’s hand continued to move downward, until he cupped JJ’s balls, making him give a slightly panicked, gasping cry. He glanced up at JJ, amused by his reaction to something so small. JJ’s breath came in little pants. He’d never felt anything like it before, not even when he’d touched himself. This was so much better. Otabek massaged him for a moment, then dragged a knuckle up the length of his twitching cock, making him keen. Doing it again, Otabek teased him for a while, just dragging his tongue in tight circles, and stroking him in one long line from base to tip with that single finger, winding him up something awful. JJ bucked, impatient, needing more. “Please… I need more than that…” Then he jumped as he felt a sharp sting across his inner thigh.

“Where are your manners?” Otabek purred against his chest, massaging the spot he’d just slapped.

“I-I’m sorry…” JJ murmured, taken aback by the hit.

“Better.” He wrapped a single finger and thumb around JJ’s cock and stroked him slowly. “Now try again.”

JJ was finding it hard to think straight, his hips rocking lazily into the touch as his body ached with need. “Um… Please will you touch me some more?”

“Please will you touch me some more what?”

“…Sir?” JJ offered, his voice cracking a little.

“There we go. Good boy.” Otabek praised, and settled himself between JJ’s legs. JJ looked down at him, his breath catching as Otabek’s hand stilled, holding him upright, and Otabek leaned in. The first brush of his tongue against the slit made his body seize up for a split second, almost too sensitive.

“O-oh… Sir, please…” He begged. “Hah… Ha- _ah_!” His pant turned into a cry of pleasure as Otabek took the head into his mouth, and began sliding his lips up and down the shaft. He writhed under the touch, his head pressed back against the pillow as the intensity of the feeling. It made his insides burn and his body feel tense, hot pressure building inside him. Each time Otabek went down, he went a little further, until JJ felt the head of his cock hit something hard. He swallowed, drawing a thin moan from him, and pushed further, until his lips met the outer edge of his finger and thumb. When Otabek’s grip around the base of his cock tightened, JJ couldn’t help but thrust into Otabek’s mouth, moaning aloud. God, he’d never felt such pleasure in his life, and he knew he wasn’t going to last. His body felt far too tight, the way Otabek’s tongue pressed against the underside of his shaft, massaging all the sensitive spots as those lips worked his whole length.

JJ meant to warn him, he swore he had. He intended to tell him that he was sorry he wasn’t going to last longer, that it was going to be over so quickly, but then he’d felt Otabek push a knuckle against his perineum, and just like that he came without warning, crying out as his back arched against the bed. Otabek paused in his movement, just holding him in his mouth to the base as JJ’s whole body twitched and tensed in orgasm. When his cries petered out and left him weak and breathless, Otabek pulled back, making him shiver and gasp with the little shock of overstimulation.

“And that’s how you give a blowjob.” Otabek told him with quiet self-satisfaction. JJ didn’t know how to respond, didn’t even know if he could. When Otabek leaned down and kissed him deeply, pushing his tongue into JJ’s mouth so he could taste himself on his tongue, JJ didn’t resist at all.

Otabek sat back, and admired his work for a moment. JJ was flushed from his cheeks to his chest, his cock wet and his lips parted as he gasped for breath. Oh, he was definitely keeping this one.

Afterwards, Otabek had him clean up and get dressed. When he was ready to go, Otabek held out a hand. “Phone.” JJ paused for a moment, then took out his phone, unlocked it and handed it to Otabek with his contacts open. Otabek filled in his details, sent himself a text, then handed it back. “Look for my texts. I want to see you again, Jean. There’s a lot you have to learn.”

“I… think I’d like that.” JJ admitted, already excited. “I’ll keep an eye out.”

“Good.” Otabek handed him money for the taxi he’d ordered to take JJ home, and gave him one more searing kiss. When he broke away, leaving JJ’s lips damp and swollen, he looked at him with lust-filled eyes. “Goodbye, Jean.”

“Bye…” JJ responded, wide eyed and breathless, then left.

 

He was already looking forward to their next encounter.


	2. Practice Makes Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one can be perfect when they first try. Sometimes they need a helping hand, and Otabek is willing to provide just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS WEDNESDAY MY DUDES  
> I go back to uni this weekend and have tests in the first week back ugh save me  
> Anyways, here's chapter 2 ^^

A few days later, JJ got a text from Otabek whilst he was at college. Just a polite hello, and a request to know his address. When JJ sent it back with a question as to why he wanted it, all he received was a cryptic, “You’ll see.”. 

It didn’t take long for him to find out. The next day, he received a package in the mail. An unassuming cardboard box with his name on the front, and a note in a plain envelope attached. JJ took it up to his room, and opened the note. It simply said, _I suggest you learn how to use these well. I want you to be prepared for next time you visit. –OA_

JJ read and re-read the note a few times, realising what might be in the box with a pang of embarrassed excitement. He retrieved his penknife and slit open the tape sealing the box shut, tossing it aside and pulling out the packing. Inside, he found two plastic bottles- one full of a clear substance, the other red. He read the labels, and blushed a little. Lube- flavourless and strawberry flavour respectively. He supposed that was Otabek’s way of telling him to practice his oral skills as well as… other things. Ah… and there was the thing he’d be practicing with. Just holding the eight inch, purple silicone toy made him feel dirty. The last item in the box was a little bit more of a mystery. It seemed to be some sort of… bag? With a funnel attached? He was confused for a moment, then it dawned on him and he felt his face burn. _Oh._ Of course Otabek would want him clean- inside and out. He stared at the items for a while, then stashed them back in the box, hiding them with the packing and pushed the box under his bed. He’d try them out later, but for now he didn’t want anyone accidentally finding them whilst he was gone.

 

Once the day’s lectures were over, JJ returned home, warned his housemates that he would be taking a long bath in the upstairs bathroom, then shut himself in his room to pull the box out again. He smuggled the cleaning equipment to the bathroom under his dressing gown and locked himself in, then disrobed and sat on the edge of the bath, contemplating the bag. He was no stranger to pleasuring himself, but he’d never tried putting anything… _up there_ before. Taking a deep breath, he started running the tap, and got to work.

It took him a few tries to get it right, and as it turned out he didn’t actually have to push anything too far inside himself. It was an arduous and unpleasant process, giving him the cramps something awful, but he made himself do it until the water ran clear. A quick google search had told him doing a thorough job would mean he was good for hours, maybe even overnight, so after he was done with that, he took the time to have a nice hot shower, to clean the rest of him off too. Satisfied, he returned to his room and swapped the cleaning tool for the toy, and the bottle of colourless lubricant. The size of the toy intimidated him, but he had seen Otabek’s cock up close, and if he couldn’t take this he definitely couldn’t take that. With a towel and tissues to hand, he lay back on the bed and took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. Flipping the cap on the little bottle open, he squeezed a small amount into his palm and took himself into his hand, stroking lazily. This part was easy, and he knew exactly what he was doing to get himself hard and flushed in no time. Once he was ready, he squeezed more lube onto his hand and used it to get his fingers nice and slick. Feeling a little nervous, he reached down until he was pressing a slick fingertip against his entrance. It went in easier than he expected, the stretch almost nothing. He pushed in until he encountered a bit of resistance, then took a breath and pushed harder, making his finger slide in as far as he could reach. The angle was awkward, and he couldn’t get his finger into the knuckle without getting into a somewhat uncomfortable position, so he just worked what he could, beginning to move the finger a little, and get used to the feeling of having something inside him. It didn’t really hurt- there was a slight burn, but it was barely there. Being able to feel the pad of his finger stroking his insides- and, indeed, feeling how soft and warm it felt in there- was strangely erotic. It felt good. Not the kind of good that was going to have him writhing and moaning and coming hard like having Otabek’s mouth on him had been, but a more subtle kind of pleasure. He was reminded of the kind of feeling of having someone run their fingers through his hair or down his back, but more intimate. It felt _nice._

Whilst he was doing that, he stroked his cock with his other hand, feeling a slow pleasure building in his gut. It was tempting to just keep going like that until he came, but that wasn’t the goal of this session, so he made himself stop before he got too wound up, and pulled his finger out of himself. He winced a little when he did that, finding that whilst pushing the finger in hadn’t hurt all that much, pulling it out made his insides burn in its absence. Quickly, he added more lube to his fingers, and pushed two up against his entrance this time. It was harder to get two in than one, and he grunted a little as he twisted them, pushing them in. There it was, the sore stretch he’d been expecting. He could feel his muscles tightening around his fingers, as though trying to force them out, and he had to hold them still for a moment and just breathe through the stretch, waiting for his body to relax. Once he felt ready, he pumped them in and out of himself like he had with one finger, curling them a little with each movement, stroking his insides. His wrist was starting to get sore, but he persevered, and after a while, began experimenting with trying to pull his fingers apart, scissoring them and working his muscles open. As he got more confident, it got easier, and before long he was easily sliding them in and out. Satisfied, he pulled them out, grimacing a little at the burn they left behind. He flexed his hand, letting some of the soreness abate, then reached for the toy. He compared its width to that of his fingers, and found that it was thicker than two fingers, but not quite as thick as three, so… manageable. Taking a deep breath, he slicked it up thoroughly, gave his cock a few more tugs just for good measure, then pressed the head against his twitching entrance. He worked it in slowly, a bit at a time, the feeling of the cool silicone so different to his fingers. He pushed it in as far as his fingers had gone- and swore. That had been barely anything. Not even two inches. There was _so much_ of the thing left to get in him. It dawned on him that Otabek had given him a chance to practice for a reason; he was _not_ going to get the whole thing in on his first try. Not even close.

Steeling himself, he kept pushing until his body started to protest more than was comfortable. He had four, maybe five inches inside him, and it felt like so much more. Holding the toy in place, he turned his attention to his cock, trying to distract himself from the discomfort. He gave himself long strokes at a decent pace, running his thumb over the head from time to time and sighing as the pleasure started to build again. He closed his eyes and imagined how good Otabek’s mouth had felt, letting his fantasy fill his mind and drive him closer to orgasm. Finally getting into it, He reached down and began moving the toy in time with his stroking, rocking his hips and feeling his breathing speed up, interspersed with breathy moans that he held in for fear of his housemates hearing him. His orgasm was coming, making him curl his toes and spread his thighs wider, body bucking into the air. When he finally tipped over the edge, he swore under his breath, his grip on himself tightening for just a moment as his body tensed. He could feel his muscles tighten around the toy inside him, the feeling serving to heighten his orgasm in a way he’d never expected it to do.

As the feeling subsided, he panted heavily and relaxed, feeling sticky and sweaty and pleasantly satisfied. Eventually, he managed to persuade himself to pull the toy out- his body shaking with a minor aftershock as he did so, and clean himself up. He found that standing up and walking around made him ache a little, so once he was done, he climbed into bed to let himself recover from the soreness in his rear.

 

The following day, he received another text.

_Hope you’re enjoying your gift. I want to see you again- is tonight good?_

He wasn’t doing anything in particular that evening, so he responded with a yes. Minutes later, he got a second.

_Good. I’ll see you then. Make sure you’re clean._

JJ blushed at that, and hid his phone before anyone could see the message. Once he got back home, he repeated the process of the day before, and dressed up nicely before heading back to the fancy apartment Otabek lived in. He felt nervous as he knocked on the door, and took a breath to calm himself. When Otabek answered, he smiled brightly, standing up straight.

“Hey!”

Otabek stepped aside to let him in, his expression as stoic as it had been the last time JJ had seen him.

“Good to see you, Jean. Have you been taking care of yourself?”

JJ removed his shoes and jacket, then turned to face Otabek, bouncing slightly on his toes. “Mmhmm. All clean and ready to go.” He flashed his teeth in a grin. Otabek made a noise that could have been a laugh.

“That’s good to hear, but not what I meant. Have you had a good week?”

“Oh.” JJ coloured, vaguely embarrassed. “Sorry. Yeah, lectures were alright.”

Otabek nodded sagely. “And how are you getting on with your new toy?”

“Um, well, I’ve only tried it once, and I can’t get the whole thing in yet… I can take more than half, though.”

Otabek led him through to the bedroom, without any warning or preamble. “Do you know for a fact that you can’t take the whole thing, or are you not trying because you’re scared?”

JJ couldn’t tell if he was being chastised or not, and it made him nervous. “U-uh, well… It hurt, so I stopped…”

“Hm.” Otabek took JJ’s shoulders, making him face him, then scrutinised him for a moment. JJ shifted awkwardly on his feet. “You are in the wrong place if you are put off by a little pain.” Otabek said simply after an uncomfortable few seconds’ silence. “Tonight I’m going to teach you not to be scared. Strip.” He turned away to go to a chest of drawers and open the second one down, rifling through it as JJ hastily tugged his clothes off, not sure how to feel about all this.

“On the bed.” Otabek waved his hand, directing JJ, who obeyed. “On your hands and knees.” He returned, and lay a series of objects on the bedside table. Sex toys of various shapes and sizes, ranging from a slim wand of about four inches to a black, ridged thing that rivalled Otabek’s own length for size, as well as a bottle of lube that looked to be the same brand as the one he’d sent JJ. Otabek began taking his own clothes off, laying them on the foot of the bed. Once he was naked, he climbed onto the bed behind JJ and ran warm hands over JJ’s thighs, massaging the muscle there. JJ felt very exposed as those hands slipped over the inside of his thighs, gently encouraging him to spread his legs further. He jumped when he felt a hand on his cock, stroking him with slow, downward strokes and massaging him into hardness. “Oh…” He breathed, heat flashing across his skin. Otabek rubbed his thumb into the underside, his other hand coming up to cup JJ’s ass. JJ buried his face in the pillow, bracing himself for the inevitable. Sure enough, after Otabek deemed him suitably wound up, he stopped and reached for the bottle. JJ looked over his shoulder, but Otabek hit his ass just hard enough to sting, making him gasp.

“Face forward.”

JJ turned back, feeling admonished. Behind him, he heard the sound of the bottle being opened, and a few seconds later there was a slick fingertip against his hole. He shivered as Otabek rubbed over his entrance, the lube cool against his heated skin, and when he pushed it in, JJ gasped and shifted. Otabek’s finger felt different to his own, more invasive and more sensitive against his insides. Otabek didn’t waste any time, pushing his finger in up to the knuckle straight away, deeper than JJ could get his own finger.

“ _Ah_ -” JJ’s back arched, and took a series of shallow breaths as he acclimated to the feeling. Otabek worked his finger in and out, silently watching JJ’s reactions. Judging him to be taking it okay, he pushed a second in beside it, a little slower this time as JJ’s body resisted him. Just like when JJ did it himself, he found the second finger hurt, and as he panted and adjusted his stance to take it, Otabek pumped them in and out, curling them with each push. For a moment, it was mildly sore and vaguely pleasant, but for a split second, he gasped and clutched at the sheets, the skin of his thighs and ass prickling with heat and his cock twitching with a sharp burst of pleasure. “Wh- What was _that?_ ” JJ asked, breathless.

“Quiet.” Otabek reprimanded, but he was smiling to himself as he crooked his fingers and rubbed into the spot, making JJ keen and press his face into the pillow.

Otabek only did that for a few minutes, scissoring him open until he deemed him ready, then pulling his fingers out and making JJ whine, missing them immediately. He reached for the first of the toys, and JJ trembled a little at the cold press of the toy against heated skin. Otabek worked it inside of him relatively easily, going deeper than he had with his fingers.

“How does that feel?” He asked quietly, twisting and sliding the toy inside him. JJ adjusted his position, assessing the feeling.

“Cold… But nice. It’s not as thick as the one you gave me.”

Otabek hummed and let go of it, leaving it in him as he reached for a second. “That was the easy one.” He squeezed lube onto the new one, then withdrew the first one, replacing it. JJ’s breath caught in a little sound, the sensation new. This one had a different texture to it, with thicker and thinner sections, and as Otabek worked it carefully in deeper, he swore it got thicker the further in it went. He squirmed a little when it stretched him to discomfort. “Sir… It hurts.”

Otabek paused, though he didn’t withdraw it. “You have maybe four inches in you, and just over an inch in diameter. Is this as far as you got on your own?”

“Yeah…”

Rather than speak further, Otabek twisted the toy, pulling a soft cry from JJ. He pushed another centimetre as he did so, assessing JJ’s reaction. JJ’s fingers curled, crinkling the bed sheets as he tensed up. Otabek tutted, rubbing circles into JJ’s lower back with his thumb.

“That’s what you’re doing wrong. Relax, Jean. Stop fighting it.”

JJ took several deep breaths, his fingers uncurling, but he still carried tension in his back and shoulders. Otabek sighed, and changed tactics, rubbing his perineum with two knuckles before reaching down to stroke him again, trying to get him to loosen up by distracting him with pleasure. JJ moaned a little, shifting into his touch. When he sighed and rolled his hips, getting into it, Otabek took advantage and began moving the toy again, in and out and in and out, going a fraction deeper each time. It seemed to be working, because JJ didn’t complain again, just gave little _ah… ah… ah_ s of strain each time Otabek pushed it in.

“Jean…” Otabek purred after a few minutes of this, twisting his grip on JJ’s cock and making him moan, “That’s all of it.”

JJ blinked, taken by surprise, and tried to glance back to see. He couldn’t, though he did catch Otabek’s eye, and his smirk.

“Six and a half inches, around one and a half diameter. You could take most cocks with that. Unfortunately for you…” An arm wrapped around his middle, pulling him backwards so his ass pressed against Otabek’s belly, jolting the toy inside him and making him gasp. In that position, Otabek could reach down between JJ’s thighs and stroke his own length alongside JJ’s, showing off its size. “Taking me will take a bit more work.” He let JJ go, pushing him forward again. “So I’ll give you a choice… Do you want me to use the next size up on you, stretch you out more, or are you up for the challenge?”

JJ swallowed, and licked his lips. “Which one’s the next size up?”

Otabek picked up two, and examined them. One was easily seven inches, made of a similar material to JJ’s own toy, and with a more realistic design. He turned it over in his hand, considering it, but then lay the other one on the pillow in front of JJ.

The black one.

JJ blinked, and picked it up, mentally comparing it to the one he had at home. It was… big.

“You really think you can get that in me?”

“I know I can. The question is whether or not you want me to.” He massaged the end of the one currently buried in JJ’s ass, making him squirm as it pressed against his walls in all sorts of new ways.

“Let it never be said I won’t try new things…” JJ murmured, then passed it back to him. “Alright. Do it.”

Otabek hummed a laugh, patting his ass in satisfaction before grasping the end of the toy inside him and pulling it out smoothly, making JJ bury his face in the pillow in a mixture of soreness and satisfaction. Otabek lubed up the new one, and rubbed two fingers against his abused, hot entrance, pushing them in for just a moment and making him jolt before replacing them with the end of the black toy, the more heavily ridged texture of it bringing all sorts of new sensations with it as it caressed his insides. He moaned as Otabek worked it in, suddenly feeling like the air around him was much thinner than normal when Otabek pushed it up against that spot he’d been playing with earlier. “Sir…” He breathed, back arched visibly. Otabek rubbed circles into his ass, angling the toy so it dragged against him in just the right way as he pushed it in. JJ’s body felt hot and tight and full, his cock jumping and aching for Otabek’s touch. In the absence of his, though, JJ could make do with his own, and he took himself into his hand, stroking slowly. Otabek noticed, and all of a sudden there was a strong grip around his wrist and Otabek was leaning over his back.

“No touching.” He growled, the tightness of his grip enough of a warning for JJ to know that if he didn’t obey, there would be consequences. JJ uncurled his fingers, and Otabek let go, going back to what he was doing.

Surprisingly enough, it was easy to get a fair portion of the toy into him, and he found he enjoyed the texture of this one more than he’d enjoyed the texture of the other two. It did reach a point, though, where that now-familiar burn kicked up again, and he had to fight not to tense up.

 “That’s it…” Otabek reassured him, noticing that JJ was making an effort. He was a quick study, it seemed. When he encountered resistance, he went back to his earlier technique of thrusting it in and out, letting him acclimate.

“I like this one…” JJ admitted, rocking his hips as the ridges massaged him in all the right places.

“Oh?” Otabek asked, slowly working it deeper.

“I like the texture. Feels nice…”

“I’m looking to make you feel a bit better than _nice…_ ” Otabek purred. “But if you like this then I’m happy to reintroduce you in the future.”

JJ gave a contented moan and lowered his upper body, ass in the air like a dog in heat.

“You’re getting into this…” Otabek observed, fucking him lazily with the toy. “I think you’re ready.”

Opening one eye, and glancing over his shoulder, JJ looked up at him. “For you?”

“Precisely.” Otabek confirmed, a subtle but vicious smirk on his lips. He punctuated his statement by pushing the toy in to its hilt, and JJ stiffened, taken by surprise. He panted, and pressed a hand to his lower belly. He almost expected to feel it there, what with how stuffed he felt and how deep it sat inside him. He didn’t though, and when Otabek began drawing it out, he had to brace himself, feeling mildly lightheaded. Between his legs, his cock throbbed, reminding him that he’d been hard for quite some time now, and going without satisfaction was starting to get uncomfortable. Otabek tossed the toy aside, and got up on his knees, grasping JJ’s hips with strong hands and grinding his impressive length against JJ’s backside. JJ shivered, feeling his muscles twitching and trying to close around air.

“A-aren’t you going to wear a condom?” He asked, remembering what he’d been taught. Otabek snorted a laugh.

“You already sucked me off, handsome. If you were going to catch anything from me, you already would have.”

“Oh…” JJ hadn’t even considered that. He was just grateful his lapse in judgement hadn’t come back to bite him in the ass. Otabek reached for the lube one more time, giving himself a few rough strokes to prepare before pressing the head against JJ’s entrance, using one hand to keep himself in place.

“Don’t forget to relax…” Otabek reminded him, before pushing in with a grunt. JJ gave a choked cry at the new intrusion. It felt so different to any of the toys- hot and twitching and _alive._ He whined, feeling Otabek’s grip on him tighten as he slowly worked his way in deeper, guiding JJ’s willing body back and forth over him as much as he moved his own hips, using him for his own pleasure. “Fuck, Jean… Even after I so carefully worked you open, you’re so tight…”

JJ yielded to him, his hands, his voice, his cock… It ached, but it felt so good at the same time, sending little jolts through his cock with each push in. “F-faster, sir…” He requested, needing more to really get him going. Otabek was only too happy to oblige, adjusting his grip so he could move more confidently, snapping his hips forward with each thrust. When JJ felt Otabek’s hot skin against his ass, he moaned and pushed back, knowing all that prep had worked off because he was doing it, he was taking that _whole thing_ , and it felt good…

Soon enough, he was able to lose himself in his desire, and the sounds Otabek was making each time his hips slapped JJ’s ass. But… His cock felt neglected, and he whined. “S-sir… I need to- May I touch?” He asked, trying to be polite even as Otabek used him.

“Yes,” Otabek told him, voice rough with pleasure, “But don’t- You’re not allowed to come before me.”

JJ nodded, and reached down to jerk himself the way he wanted to, the touch lighting something in him and making him burn with pleasure in an intensity that was easily going to push him to the edge. “Ah… Oh, oh _fuck…_ ” He swore, doubling over as Otabek drove into him harder, his skin prickling with sweat. He pushed back into every thrust, and when Otabek let go of his hip to grab his hair, pulling his head back roughly, he cried out, his body arcing in such a way that Otabek’s cock dragged over that sensitive spot, the combined stimulation quickly building pressure in his gut.

“I’m- Sir, I'm gonna-” He whined, and Otabek growled, pulling his hair hard enough to hurt.

“Don’t.”

JJ moaned in frustration but stilled his hand, leaving his cock to throb painfully. Otabek pushed him down, bending over and grunting with each sharp snap of his hips, going as fast as his trembling, strained thighs would let him. Otabek was proud of his stamina, and JJ found himself aching and desperate by the time he started to lose rhythm. “A-ah…” Otabek’s hips stuttered, and he reached around to jerk JJ off himself, making him whine desperately underneath him. The sound went straight to his cock, along with the way JJ’s body clenched around him, and he growled as he pushed his hips flush against JJ’s ass, coming deep inside him. JJ felt the sudden warmth against his oversensitive insides, and between that and the hand roughly tugging at his cock, he was pushed over the edge. He gave a long, low moan, burying his face in the pillow. For a moment the pair of them just stayed like that, breathless and sweaty. After a while though, Otabek needed to give his thigh muscles a rest, and he pulled out, making JJ shudder. JJ collapsed onto his side, feeling sore and achy and overtaxed but blissful in the aftermath of his orgasm. Otabek lay beside him, propped up on an elbow.

“You did well, pet.” He told him, stroking his hair gently. JJ looked up at him with sleepy blue eyes.

“Are you proud of me?”

Otabek smiled a little, amused by the question. “Yes, I am. You took me like a champ.”

JJ nodded, seeming satisfied with that answer, and closed his eyes. Seeing him like that, all post-sex glow, contentment and pride in his achievement, Otabek made a decision. “Jean… Will you stay the night? I can lend you anything you might need.”

JJ opened his eyes again, and bit his lip, thinking. “I don’t see why not.”

“Good.” Otabek’s mind was made up. Tomorrow, they’d have a lot to talk about.


	3. Terms and Conditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every game has rules. If the players are going to get serious about it, then it's about time those rules were played out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sat here eating luxury chocolate in bed and writing porn because my lecturers gave me the rest of the day off after my exam.  
> Life is good.

True to his word, Otabek provided everything JJ asked for, and when JJ woke the next morning, it was to an empty bed and the smell of cooking bacon. JJ sat up, and tried to stand up to go find Otabek (and, presumably, breakfast), but quickly found that was going to be harder than expected. His ass, thighs, and pretty much everything from the waist down felt like it had been beaten with a steak tenderiser, more sore than he’d ever been from a trip to the gym or the rink. He sat back down with a soft _huff_ of breath, and made a firm decision to wait for Otabek to come find him.

Ten minutes or so later, his host returned to the bedroom bearing two loaded plates, and smiled when he found JJ awake.

“How are you feeling?”

“Sore.” JJ told him. “You really did a number on me.”

Otabek shrugged passing him a plate and cutlery, and sitting beside him. “Your first time. You get used to it, promise.”

JJ dug into his food eagerly, finding himself starving after last night’s activities. “Thanks for breakfast.” He said around a mouthful of sausage.

“You’re welcome. After we eat, feel free to take a shower. I’ve got something I want to do.”

“Oh, okay.” JJ took another mouthful, thinking. “Will you want me to clean up again?” He asked after he’d swallowed. Otabek considered.

“Probably a good idea. I have the relevant items in the cupboard by the bath.”

“Mmkay.”

 

Once JJ was locked away in the bathroom and the breakfast things were cleaned up, Otabek sat down at his laptop and began typing. He’d had these thoughts buzzing around in his head since their first meeting, and after an impulse buy along with the items he’d purchased for JJ, he wanted to make it official. When he was done, he printed off the document and retrieved the bag with his purchase in it, setting it on the kitchen countertop. With that done, he sat at his deck and began playing with a new beat, killing time until JJ emerged. When he did, he had a towel around his waist and his hair was a mess, presumably the victim of a haphazard towel-drying.

“Did you get your thing done?”

Otabek nodded. “Take a seat. I want to discuss some things.”

JJ paused, and raised an eyebrow. “…In my towel?”

“Why not? Though you may want to fix your hair before it dries like that.”

Putting a hand to his hair, JJ made a little noise of complaint before doing his best to fix it with his hands.

“I can lend you a hairbrush if you want.” Otabek told him, amused.

“That… would be appreciated. Thanks.”

Standing, Otabek switched off his equipment and retrieved a hairbrush for JJ, tossing it to him where he sat on the sofa. JJ caught it, and began trying to style his hair into something presentable. “So what do you wanna talk about?”

“I… would like to have an arrangement with you.”

JJ frowned at him, curious. “Like… a relationship?”

“Sort of… But different. If you have enjoyed what we’ve been doing together, I would like to make that a more permanent thing.” His dark eyes were serious as he regarded JJ, who was still trying to interpret what he meant by all this. “I want you to agree to be my submissive.”

JJ blinked, rendered speechless. “Um- You want- Me? In a- a- one of _those_ relationships? With the domination and the tying up and the weird stuff?”

“Yes.” Otabek said simply.

“And… If I agree… What does that mean for me?”

Otabek leaned forward and pushed the document he’d written across the coffee table in JJ’s direction. JJ picked it up and read it quickly, getting progressively more incredulous and flushed with each sentence.

 

_Hereafter are the terms of the contract sealing the dominant/submissive relationship of the signed participants. From this moment, the Submissive is required to obey the Dominant at all times, unless previously discussed. This is applicable in both private and public environments, and in the company of others._

_The Dominant is hereby given consent to use any manner of toys, restraints, or other fetish equipment on the Submissive without prior discussion. However, if the Submissive finds himself uncomfortable or unwilling to take part in an activity, he may use the Traffic Light System (green to give consent, amber to request a change in activity, and red to halt any and all sexual practice immediately), and the Dominant will be required to respond accordingly. In the event that the Submissive is unable to speak, one finger click will be interpreted as amber, and two or more as red._

_Under the terms of this contract, no fetishes involving the exchange of non-sexual bodily fluids will be performed or requested by either party, and no severe bodily harm will be inflicted upon the Submissive. If the Submissive should be accidentally harmed in any way, the Dominant is held entirely responsible, will care for the Submissive, and will foot any medical bills._

_After every session, the Dominant is required to provide full aftercare, including cleaning up, removing and undoing any restraints or other equipment (unless discussed prior to the session), and ensuring the physical and mental wellbeing of the Submissive._

_Both the Dominant and Submissive may discuss hard limits at any time, and these may be added to the contract._

_By signing this contract, the Dominant and the Submissive are bound to the terms laid out until it is mutually agreed upon that the contract is void. However, the terms may be adjusted to suit the needs of either party at any time._

_Signed,_

_The Dominant:_

_The Submissive:_

JJ looked up when he was done reading, scandalised. “This is… intense.”

“Yes. It is.” Otabek confirmed. “Will you sign it?”

JJ chewed his lip. It was like something straight out of one of those dirty videos he watched. It was scary. It was filthy. It was… exciting.

“…And if I don’t like something, I don’t have to do it?”

“No. You do not.” Otabek confirmed. JJ took a deep breath, and nodded.

“Alright. Pass me a pen.”

He didn’t miss Otabek’s smug smile as he handed over a biro.

 

After Otabek signed, and the contract was put in a safe place, he retrieved the bag from the countertop. “I will admit, I’m glad you said yes, because if you hadn’t, I would have had to have returned these.” He placed the bag on the table, and gestured at it, encouraging JJ to take a look. JJ pulled the bag over, and removed a few pieces of tissue paper from the top. Inside, he found two white boxes- jewellery boxes? He gave Otabek a look, his eyebrow raised. Otabek simply gestured for him to open them. He opened the smaller one first, and found a pair of rings inside. Both were simple burnished steel, relatively unadorned except for the little loop of metal affixed to each.

“To represent that you belong to me.” Otabek told him. “The right hand one is yours. If it doesn’t fit, I can easily get it resized. You will wear it every day, even when I am not there, to show the world you are owned.”

JJ couldn’t help the smile that cracked his face as he pulled out the ring and slipped it onto his finger. He found it fit quite snugly on the ring finger of his right hand, and he held it up to admire it. “I take it the other one’s yours then.”

“Yes, it is.” Otabek reached over to take the box, and slipped the other ring onto his own finger. “I will also wear it all the time. I am your dominant as much as you are my submissive.”

JJ picked up the second box, opened it… and his eyes went wide. Inside, on a little velvet cushion, was a sleek black collar with a red satin lining, and a polished silver ring at the front. The sort of ring that leashes or other restraints could be attached to. From the smell of it, it was real leather. JJ couldn’t help but wonder if it was genuine satin and silver, too.

“And that is for you to wear in private. Whilst you are here with me… and perhaps outside too, if I decide that’s what I want. But that is for us. When you wear that, we are in session.”

“It looks expensive…” JJ murmured, not sure what else to say.

“I will make sure all our equipment is the best standard I can provide. That will not chafe or sit uncomfortably, the leather will not flake, and the steel won’t scratch.”

 _So it’s steel, not silver._ JJ thought, pulling it out of its box. It had a buckle on the back, and several holes for adjusting the size.

“I want to see it on you.” Otabek told him. JJ began to fiddle with the buckle himself, but Otabek held up his hand, stopping him, then held it out. “Give it to me.” JJ passed it to him, and Otabek stood up, beckoning for him to follow. “Leave the towel.”

 

JJ followed him to his bedroom, where Otabek stood him in front of a floor-length mirror. “On your knees.” JJ got down on his knees, and Otabek stroked his hair before undoing the buckle and holding it in front of him. “Chin up.” Feeling a little thrill go through him, JJ tilted his head back, and Otabek affixed the collar about his throat. He did it up just tightly enough that JJ could feel its weight snugly around his neck, and the ring sat oh so nicely right in the hollow of his throat. He took a breath, just the feeling of it there turning him on. 

“How does it feel?” Otabek asked, voice low.

“Good. Really good.” JJ said with a breathless laugh. “It suits me.”

“Mm… It really does.” Otabek ran his finger over the edge of the collar, his touch light enough to make JJ shiver, leaving a tingling trail in its wake. “And you seem to like it, too.” He added, eyes flicking down to where JJ’s cock lay half-hard against his thigh in his reflection. JJ flushed.

“I do…”

Otabek smirked a little. “You were just made to be a submissive, weren’t you, pet?” He rubbed JJ’s shoulder lightly, then something seemed to occur to him, and he patted JJ. “Stay there.” He went back to the same drawer he’d retrieved the toys from the night before. This time, the item he returned with was a pair of cuffs, the same leather-and-satin design as the collar, and with a steel chain to match. He dropped to one knee beside JJ, and held out his hand. “Wrists.” JJ’s breath caught, but he obediently held out his hands in fists, letting Otabek secure the cuffs around his wrists. “Good boy. I want to show you just how perfect you are for this role.” He moved behind JJ, kneeling down. He pulled JJ down in front of him by his hips, then ran his hands down to his inner thighs, gently encouraging him to spread his legs. Taking his wrist, he lifted JJ’s arms to loop around Otabek’s neck, JJ leaning back against his chest. Like that, JJ’s body was stretched out, on display. Otabek kissed his jaw softly, running his hands down that body. “Look at you. Such a good boy. All stretched out and ready to be debauched…” JJ blushed, the combination of the words and light touches successfully winding him up further. Otabek’s hands moved from his sides to his thighs, stroking down the muscle that stood out under his skin. JJ’s cock twitched and hardened further, betraying how it turned him on. “Gorgeous… Look at that body. Go on, I want you to see how much you want to be my slave.”

“Ah…” JJ’s hips shifted just a little, bucking into the air.

“Just like that. You want me to touch you, don’t you? You want me to get you off.”

JJ chewed his lip, nodding.

“Go on. Say it.”

“Please touch me, sir…”

Otabek’s hand drifted down to cup JJ’s balls, rolling them in his palm. JJ squirmed, turning his head away but keeping his sight glued to his reflection. He couldn’t stop watching the way his body reacted, the way the muscles in his legs twitched and his chest flushed under his tan skin. Otabek licked two of his fingers, then reached around to circle JJ’s nipple with them, making his breath catch in his chest. With his other hand, the one on JJ’s balls, he formed a ring around the base of his cock, beginning to stroke him in long movements from base to tip. JJ moaned, writhing under Otabek’s touch as he watched his cock jump and a bead of precome appear at the tip in response. Otabek massaged his shaft, squeezing it out of him, then ran the pad of his thumb over the slit, picking it up and making JJ twitch. He held his thumb up in front of JJ’s lips, eyes smouldering in his reflection as he watched JJ’s face. “Lick.”

JJ did, dragging his tongue over the digit and cleaning it of the salty mess there. Otabek made a little noise of satisfaction, and went back to stroking him, his grip tight and strokes long, pulling JJ’s hips up with them as he desperately sought the contact.

“Such a good boy… So eager to please…” Otabek murmured into his ear, pinching his nipple and making him gasp. “Tell me who you belong to…”

“You…” JJ moaned, thrusting into Otabek’s hand. “I belong to you…”

“That’s right… Look at yourself. You’re desperate. You need me.” To illustrate his point, he let go, wrapping his arm around JJ’s middle and holding him in place as he whined and thrust into the air, his cock red and throbbing with need.

“Sir, please, don’t stop…” He squirmed in Otabek’s arms, the feeling of being held so securely getting to him even more than just being left alone would. He couldn’t touch himself. Otabek was right, he did need him.

“That’s right, baby boy. You want me, don’t you?”

JJ nodded, pulling his arms down so Otabek could feel the cold chain against the back of his neck. “Please…”

Otabek kissed his neck softly, the hand that wasn’t wrapped around his middle moving down to take him into hand again, making him moan in relief, rolling his hips with the strokes. His skin felt hot and sticky with sweat, the feeling of Otabek’s clothes on him almost rough, but the steadily building tension in his body demanded he move more, get more friction. When Otabek tightened his grip and stroked faster, seeming to be bored of teasing, JJ’s breath caught, and he made little sounds of pleasure as Otabek jerked him off, grinding against him. He swore he could feel Otabek hard against his ass. Otabek didn’t let up until JJ was tensing, giving a long, needy moan as the heat in his body reached its peak and he came in spurts over Otabek’s hand, watching his reflection the whole time. Otabek continued to touch him, twisting his wrist and milking JJ of everything he had to give as he whined and squirmed in his grip.

“Good boy… So perfect. My perfect pet.” Otabek hummed, nuzzling the side of his neck. “So beautiful, wouldn’t you agree?”

JJ looked up, and nodded, cheeks and chest flushed as he gasped for breath in the wake of his orgasm. Otabek continued to massage him, just enough to keep him feeling good without overstimulating him, until JJ was soft. Then he held up his hand, curling it and presenting it to JJ. “Clean me up, pet.”

JJ had never tasted himself before, but he had tasted Otabek, and he wondered if it would be similar. He stuck out his tongue and lapped up the mess, trying not to let the salty taste twist his expression. Otabek turned his hand as JJ cleaned it, making sure he got every last drop. When he was done, Otabek kissed his jaw affectionately. “Well done. I’m going to let you down now.” He reached up, and unhooked JJ’s arms.

“Ah…” He breathed, a little sound of pain as his shoulders readjusted from being locked in one position for so long. Otabek carefully undid the buckles on his wrists, removing the cuffs and tossing them aside. He got up, and offered a hand to JJ, who took it. It wasn’t just his shoulders that were sore, but his legs and back too, and he stretched out, working the kinks from his muscles.

“Sore?” Otabek asked, wiping his hand on his jeans and going to put the cuffs back in his drawer. JJ nodded, murmuring assent. In response, Otabek pulled his chair out into the middle of the room and had JJ sit down. He stood behind him, and began massaging his shoulders, firm hands working the tension from him in a way that felt amazing. Otabek’s thumbs pressed circles either side of his spine, and he closed his eyes and sighed contentedly.

“That feels nice…”

“Mmm…” Otabek hummed, making sure he covered every knot in JJ’s shoulders. When JJ was visibly blissed out and relaxed, he leaned in and kissed the back of his neck, just above the collar, before letting go. “There you go. That should be better.”

JJ lamented the loss of the feeling, but opened his eyes and looked up at Otabek. “Thank you.”

“No problem. Now, go get dressed… But keep the collar on until you leave. I like it on you.”

JJ smiled and nodded, standing up. He retreated to the bathroom to clean up, then found his clothes. He had to admit, he liked the collar too, and was grateful to Otabek that he wanted to keep it on. When he returned, Otabek wasn’t in the bedroom, so he went out to the living room instead, where he was sat on the sofa. “Come here.” Otabek beckoned him over, and when JJ sat next to him, he put an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. “I just want to relax for a bit. Will you join me?”

“Mmhmm.” JJ nodded happily, and rested his head on Otabek’s shoulder. “Are we going to watch something?”

“If that’s what you want.”

 

They ended up putting some crappy movie on, and just sitting there. It was nice, JJ found. Somehow in all his time thinking about Otabek, he’d never considered just spending time with him. It made him think of one particular clause of the contract he’d signed- the part about Otabek taking care of him. He felt safe with Otabek. He knew from his few forays into _that_ part of the internet that feeling safe with a dom was hugely important, so he was grateful for that.

 _His dominant._ It sounded strange in his head. He never thought he’d have anything like this, but now that he did, he was growing attached to the idea. His hand went to his ring, turning it on his finger. He’d wear it all the time, just like Otabek asked. He wanted to please Otabek. He wanted to make him proud, and he’d do whatever he could to do just that. It was amazing, how easy it was to slip into the role he’d been given. Like he was made for it.

 

They spent the rest of the day relaxing, and when JJ went home (reluctantly leaving his collar behind), he was counting down the days until their next session.

Two days later, he received another text.

_Come tonight. Make sure you’re clean, and well hydrated. You might be indisposed for some time._


	4. Self Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good subs know their place. Better subs know just how far they can push it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired help  
> And I have 3 assignments due next week  
> Oh well here have some more porn

JJ was met with a smirk when the door opened that evening. Otabek stepped aside to let him in, and JJ kicked off his shoes and hung up his jacket. He was about to go to the bedroom when Otabek gave a sharp whistle, making him stop. He turned back, and saw Otabek holding up his collar.

“You’re forgetting something.”

JJ grinned, and went over, turning his back to Otabek so he could put on the collar and do it up comfortably tight. “What do we say?”

“Thank you, sir.” JJ said, touching the collar with pride.

“You’re welcome.” Otabek kissed the back of his neck, and patted his ass before heading through to the bedroom. “You should know what to do by now.”

JJ did, and he stripped off eagerly, climbing on the bed. “What are we doing today?”

“I have something to teach you. Have you been practicing much with your toy?”

“Ah… Every now and then. I don’t have time to clean myself every day though.”

Otabek hummed. “Have you found your prostate yet?”

JJ frowned. “My prostate?”

“Mmhmm. The spot that makes you feel really good when you touch it. Inside you.”

“Oh… I think I’ve brushed it a couple times, but… I prefer to just, you know…touch myself to get off.”

“And that is the purpose of today’s lesson.” Otabek opened the drawer- the one that JJ was really starting to wish he could take a look in- and withdrew a few things. The cuffs he’d used last time, and another pair. These ones were bigger though, and instead of a chain, they had a thick metal bar. Otabek went over to the bed, and motioned for JJ to turn around. JJ did, getting on his hands and knees, facing the headboard. Otabek propped pillows up under JJ’s stomach, getting him to lie on them so his ass was in the air, and then secured JJ’s wrists with the cuffs, the chain looped through the bars of the headboard so JJ couldn’t pull away. Then, with gentle touches, he encouraged JJ to spread his legs and wrapped the second pair of cuffs around his thighs, just above his knees. “Try moving for me.” He murmured. JJ first pulled on the cuffs around his wrists, then tried moving his legs. He found that, thanks to the bar, he could neither separate his legs further nor close them. The feeling of being so thoroughly and helplessly on display made a spark of heat run through him, his cock twitching to life. “Very nice.” Otabek appraised, then his weight was gone from the bed. JJ looked over his shoulder, but he couldn’t crane his neck quite far enough to clearly see what he was doing. He turned back, and rested his head on the bed, resting. Otabek patted his ass when he came back, the mattress sinking behind JJ. He felt hands on him, massaging his cheeks and spreading him. “You said you were clean?”

“Yeah…” JJ shifted.

“Good.” Otabek went quiet, and after a moment of silence, JJ felt something hot and wet against his entrance, making him cry out.

“Ota-” He started, only to get a pinch to the back of the thigh, making him quickly amend himself. “S-Sir!”

“Yes, pet?”

“Are you- Are you sure you want to do that?”

“Very.” Otabek purred, and ran his tongue over JJ again. JJ’s breath caught, and he felt all sorts of warm feelings under his skin as that tongue worked in tight little circles, flexible and slick. He couldn’t deny it turned him on, and the way his cock hardened between his thighs was proof of that. He didn’t expect something like _that_ to feel this good… Especially when it felt so dirty. Otabek pressed harder, the tip of his tongue breaching him just a little, and his body tightened against him. Humming against him, Otabek rubbed his palms against JJ’s ass, encouraging him to relax. Feeling him comply, and hearing his deliberately steady breaths, Otabek pushed his tongue deeper, slowly fucking him with it.

“ _Oh_ …” JJ breathed, the foreign feeling surprisingly good. He wasn’t going to get off on it, at least not on its own, but fuck… Otabek was really winding him up, his tongue feeling amazingly soft and pliant on sensitive places. He bucked a little, the erotic sensations making him really, really want to touch himself. But the cuffs around his wrists stopped that, and Otabek wouldn’t like it if he did. As Otabek ate him out with careful, deliberately provocative strokes of his tongue, one hand came up and two knuckles pressed against his perineum. JJ lowered his upper body down on his forearms. Pressing his forehead to the sheets, he moaned softly, aching for more. “Sir… I need more than that. Please touch me…”

Otabek paused in his ministrations. He gave JJ one more lick, then pulled back. “I haven’t even started yet.” JJ sighed contentedly, ready for him to move on to the next stage, which would no doubt be more direct. “But… You seem to be missing the point of this lesson.” Otabek told him, cupping his ass with both hands and kneading the muscle there. “The point is to teach you that your dick is not the only way for you to get off.”

JJ frowned, trying to figure out what he meant by that. Did that mean-?

“So… You won’t touch me?” He asked, voice cracking a little.

“I won’t touch your dick, no. That’s why you’re all trussed up like this. So you won’t either.”

“But… That’ll be torture!” JJ protested, eyes wide. Behind him, Otabek smirked quietly to himself.

“Exactly. Like I said… You might be here for a while.”

JJ sputtered, but before he could retort again, he felt a sharp slap against his ass, making him yelp.

“Now, quiet, before I decide to gag you.”

He shut his mouth.

“Good boy.” Otabek purred, and JJ felt the mattress shift again, heard the now familiar _snap_ of the cap on the lube bottle opening. He could still feel cool air on damp skin where Otabek had licked him, so when a lube-slicked finger rubbed over his entrance, it felt ever so slightly warmer. Otabek pushed it in and curled it, stroking his insides. JJ made a little noise, a whimper under his breath at the feeling. Working it in and out, Otabek made sure he was comfortable before twisting it and adding a second. This time, though, he wasn’t focused on working JJ open. Instead, he was focused on getting JJ to feel good, so he crooked his fingers just right, searching for JJ’s prostate. It only took him a little effort to find the firmer spot, and he pressed down on it, assessing JJ’s reaction. JJ stiffened, drawing in a sharp breath as a hot flash of pleasure went through him.

“Oh… Sir, that feels good…” Otabek hummed softly, rubbing tight circles around it. The chain on JJ’s cuffs clinked as he bucked a little, an involuntary response to the stimulation. Whatever Otabek was doing, it was making his body feel tight below his navel, stealing the breath from his lungs. When he went from circling it to directly rubbing it, JJ pressed his face into the pillow, a thin moan escaping him. It wasn’t like having Otabek’s hand on his cock, it was a different kind of pleasure that settled deeper inside him and made him feel like every muscle was slowly being wound up like elastic. That tension had to snap sometime… right?

Between his legs, his cock jumped, looking for contact that wasn’t there. The pleasure was intense in a subtle way, but it just- it just _wasn’t enough._ He needed the touch on his cock to actually get somewhere. His hips bucked, looking for something to grind against. “Sir… Please touch me… I need it…”

Otabek tutted, refusing to let up. “You’re already asking for more? Patience, Jean.”

“But sir…” JJ whined, trying to shift his legs wider but only succeeding in tugging on the bar, making it clink. “I’m not getting anywhere…”

That earned him a sharp smack, hard enough that his skin smarted in its wake.

“Ah! Sir!”

“I told you to be quiet, Jean. If you refuse to behave, I’m going to have to punish you.”

JJ looked over his shoulder, eyes wide with surprise. “You- what?”

“You heard me.” Otabek told him, rubbing the red mark he’d left with the hand that wasn’t in use. “So be a good boy, and keep your mouth shut, unless you’re showing your master how good it feels, okay?”

JJ opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it, and closed it again. He wasn’t used to being treated like this, and being reprimanded so thoroughly left him in a state of mild shock. He turned back, and tried not to think about the ache between his legs.

He quickly found, however, that that was easier said than done. The way Otabek was twisting his fingers and manipulating him made it impossible to think of anything but the pleasure that was _just_ intense enough to command his attention. He bit his lip to swallow his complaints, impatient hips jerking and bucking into thin air.

This went on for- in JJ’s opinion- far too long, before Otabek pulled his fingers out and patted his ass. JJ grunted a little, frowning at the pillow and wondering if he was allowed to ask what Otabek was going to do next. He didn’t have to wonder for long, though, as before too long, he felt the cool, smooth surface of a toy pressing against him. It seemed to be slim, barely making him shift in his chains as it was pushed into him, but a small noise did escape him when it pressed straight against the spot that Otabek had spent so long teasing. It seemed to be curved just right, and when his muscles twitched, it made the thing push into it, sending little sparks of pleasure up his spine. The other end of the new toy curved to press against his perineum, adding another subtle layer to his pleasure.

“This is a special toy.” Otabek murmured, rubbing the end of it in a way that made it dance over JJ’s prostate, leaving him panting shallowly like he wasn’t getting quite enough oxygen. “Just by contracting and relaxing your muscles, you can pleasure yourself quite thoroughly. Of course…” He tugged on the end of it, pulling it back maybe half an inch just to watch it sink back in.  “You have to have good control over yourself to do it successfully.”

JJ shuddered, and tried, clenching his muscles only to have a single burst of pleasure set him moaning and twitching, infuriating in the way it flared up only to die down immediately after. “I see what you mean.” He muttered before he could stop himself. Otabek smirked.

“I figure we can… what’s the expression? Stone two birds at once?”

“Kill two birds with one stone.” JJ corrected absently.

“Precisely. Having control over yourself will come in very useful, and if you can learn to use this toy effectively, we will have you coming in no time.”

“So… how do I do it?”

“Rhythm.” Otabek told him, pressing one finger against the toy. Mimicking the movements needed, he pushed it in, let it move out, and pushed it back in, creating a consistent rhythm.

JJ stiffened, breath catching in his chest as the toy pleasured him better than Otabek’s fingers had. “Ngh…” He grunted, fingers clawing in the sheets as he felt hot, unbearable tension in his lower body. Before too long, his breaths were coming short and he was rocking his hips, knowing that the slightest touch on his cock would send him over the edge. Otabek waited until he was moaning and flushed, and his body clutching at the toy of its own accord before he stopped. JJ’s hips stuttered, bucking hard, and he keened in frustration. “S-sir, please… Please don’t stop…” He pulled at his chains, writhed on the sheets, wanting to collapse, to spread himself wide enough that he could grind against the pillows propping him up, but already the feeling was ebbing away, and he could feel himself throbbing and burning with need, his skin prickling with a sheen of sweat. “Sir, Otabek, please, touch me!”

“Jean.” Otabek said quietly, and JJ keened again, thrusting into thin air. “What did you just say to me?”

“I-I’m sorry, sir!” JJ gasped, realising his mistake. “I just- It _hurts!_ ”

“You disobeyed me.” It was a blunt comment, said with a quiet but steely tone.

“I’m _sorry_ …” JJ repeated, but it wasn’t good enough. The mattress behind him shifted, and he felt a firm hand on his rear.

“That’s five for talking back, and five for addressing me without proper respect. You’re going to count for me. If you lose track, or refuse to count, we will start again from zero. Do you understand?”

JJ had gone quiet, his breaths shallow and his body visibly trembling. He tried to brace himself for what he knew was coming as that hand massaged circles into his cheek, but when Otabek drew back and gave him a firm slap he jumped anyway, crying out in pain and surprise. He swore it hurt even more for everything he’d been through already. “O-one…”

Otabek did not go easy on him. Each hit was harder and more sure than the last, and by four his skin was smarting and hot to the touch. Even as he was struck, though, the toy inside him was twitching and dancing in response to his body’s motions, giving each slap an undercurrent of pleasure. Between the sensations, JJ was struggling to process it all, feeling lightheaded and overwhelmed.

“What number are we on, pet?” Otabek asked when he got no response from JJ after the next slap. JJ gulped in air, trying to clear his racing thoughts. “What number?”

“Six!” JJ exclaimed, though he was grateful for the brief reprise. “We’re on six.”

“Hm.” Otabek acknowledged, and reeled back again, the sound of skin on skin harsh as his palm made contact with JJ’s upper thigh. JJ buried his face in the pillow, tears stinging his eyes as his chest heaved.

“S-seven…” He murmured into the pillow, only just audible.

The eighth and ninth were almost enough to break him, his skin feeling abused to the point where he was sure he wasn’t going to be able to sit down for a week, and there were damp spots on the pillow where tears had escaped him and run down his cheeks. By the time the final strike fell, he was muttering the number like a mantra. “Ten, that’s… that’s ten. Ten. Ten…”

Behind him, Otabek sighed, taking in the sight of the man before him. That normally tan skin was a bright red, the toy sticking out of him twitching and moving, betraying the spastic movements of his body’s muscles. He stood up, leaving JJ to mutter to himself, and headed to his bathroom. When he returned, he was holding a bottle of lotion, and he squeezed some into his palm, settling back down behind JJ.

JJ moaned aloud when he felt the delicious coolness of the lotion on his abused, overheated and oversensitive skin. The pressure of Otabek’s hand on him was still sore, but the feel of the lotion made up for it. Otabek made sure every inch of red skin was attended to before wiping his hands and putting the bottle aside.

“Can you talk to me, Jean?” He asked quietly, rubbing his hands off with a towel. JJ just panted, forehead still against the pillow. He licked his lips, swallowed, and tried to reorient himself. “Jean, pet? Are you alright?”

JJ closed his eyes for a moment, then nodded. He was okay. It was over.

“Are you ready to continue play?”

JJ whined, assessing the still-painful lust in his body. He needed to come. The pain in his ass had been distracting him, but now that it was over, the ache in his cock had taken control of his attention once more. Otabek waited for a word response, and when he didn’t get one, he put the towel aside and sat behind him. “Jean, listen to me. You’re going to come. I promise you are. But I need you to do something for me. I need you to use your muscles. You know how to do it, just tense and release. Tense and release.”

JJ was trembling, but he nodded, and tried to do as he was told. He tensed, and felt another stab of pleasure, making his hips jerk in the air. Relaxing made the thing press against his perineum, which, whilst not as intense, was still pleasurable. In short, he couldn't get any reprise from the constant buzz. With Otabek’s calm, commanding voice telling him when to tense and relax, and his already-overwhelmed body positively thrumming with need, he was quickly feeling taut as a bowstring, each press of the toy against his prostate like touching a live wire. Otabek rubbed circles into the small of JJ’s back, watching him and just talking to him.

“That’s it… Can’t you feel how wound up you’re getting? It’s different to what you’re used to, isn’t it?” He was right. He’d been desperate to come for ages now, and the constant, intense pleasure was coiling in his gut and making every muscle twitch and tense. “I can see how much you want it… You’re gorgeous.” JJ moaned into the pillow, thighs trembling. Something about the tone of Otabek’s voice was making it so much better.

When it happened, it snuck up on him. One moment, he was focusing on breathing, the pleasure, once a slowly-building flame, now an incessant burning inside him, and the next he was gasping and swearing and crying out as what felt like his whole body tightened, coming harder than he ever had before. And it just… kept going. Every time he thought is was over, another wave of euphoria wracked his body, and he pulled against his chains hard enough for them to leave marks on his wrists.

Otabek pressed against the toy just to draw it out further, and when JJ was clutching at his sheets and shivering, he leaned in and kissed the bottom of JJ’s spine. “S-sir… Can- I can’t- I- Sir, please, t- too much…” JJ begged and writhed, the chains jangling and scraping against the bars of the headboard. Otabek waited just a little longer, then took the end of the toy and pulled it out, drawing a thin moan from him. When it was out, Otabek patted his ass. “You can relax now. I’m going to undo your restraints, okay?” He gave JJ a moment, then slowly unbuckled the restraints on JJ’s thighs, removing the bar. JJ didn’t react at first, staying in place. Otabek took away the cuffs on his wrists as well, and put them aside. When the only thing on JJ’s body was his collar, Otabek sat on the sheets next to him, and pulled JJ into his lap. JJ collapsed onto him, feeling weak.

“You did well, pet.” Otabek told him, wrapping him up in his arms and stroking his hair. “You did so well. How do you feel?”

“Mm… Soft.” JJ murmured, at a loss for any other word to describe how he felt.

Otabek hummed, holding him close. “You made a lot of mess.” He commented, looking down at the streaks of white on the sheets.

“Sorry…”

“Don’t apologise. That happens when you play like we did. I can replace them without too much fuss.” 

JJ curled into him, clutching at his shirt. “You’re still dressed…” Had Otabek really stayed fully clothed the whole time he was doing those things to JJ?

“Mhmm.”

“Don’t you want something…?”

Otabek took his hand and slipped it down to the bulge in his jeans, where his cock was straining against the zipper. “Today was about you… but if you wanted to give me something, I wouldn’t complain.” He let JJ touch for a moment, and then guided him to undo them. JJ pushed his hand into Otabek’s underwear, feeling the hot, hardening flesh there. Otabek gave a small groan at JJ’s touch, and shifted just a little to allow JJ to pull his cock out, and wrap his fingers around it. JJ stroked him just the way he’d been taught, making Otabek rock his hips into JJ’s grip. After watching him for a few seconds, he tangled his fingers in JJ’s hair and slowly pushed his head down. JJ looked up at him, then followed his guidance and moved downwards, settling between his legs. He nuzzled the dark hair there, and kissed the base. He’d been practicing with the toy, and was starting to get the hang of having something down his throat. He was excited to show Otabek what he’d learned. Taking a deep breath, he licked a long line up the underside of Otabek’s cock, and tongued the sensitive spot he’d found last time he’d done this. Otabek’s breath hitched, his fingers rubbing the shaved back of JJ’s head. Switching it up, JJ ran the flat of his tongue over the head, and gave a series of licks around the ridge.

“Mmm… That’s good, pet… Have you been practicing?”

JJ looked up at him with big blue eyes, and took the head into his mouth just like he’d practiced. It tasted and felt different, but the principle was the same. Swirling his tongue around the head briefly, he slipped down slowly, taking it in little by little. He swallowed over and over, acclimatising to it, and when it hit his palate, he was able to suppress his gag reflex. He looked up, and saw Otabek looking down at him with lust in his dark eyes. Seeing that made him even more determined to do a good job, and make his master proud. He wrapped his fingers around the base, and stroked the length that he couldn’t get in his mouth. He swallowed again, and began bobbing his head back and forth. Otabek moaned, lacing his fingers through JJ’s hair and holding him in place. He rolled his hips, careful not to choke his pet, but still taking advantage of him. After a while, JJ gained confidence, moving a little faster and pulling a series of gasps from Otabek.

“Jean…” He murmured, voice breathy, “You’re going to make me come…”

JJ looked up at him and redoubled his efforts, going faster, the head of Otabek’s cock hitting the back of his throat with every movement. He listened to the sounds Otabek made closely, driving him to the edge, and eventually his grip on JJ’s hair tightened. “O-oh fuck… Jean-!” He came with a choked cry, and JJ swallowed over and over, keeping himself from gagging. When Otabek’s grip loosened, and his staccato gasps became more steady pants, JJ pulled back, letting Otabek’s length slip from his mouth.

“Did I do well, sir?” He asked, wiping his lip. Otabek stroked his cheek and cupped his jaw, making him look up.

“You did amazingly. Come here.”

JJ did as he was told, crawling up to lie beside him. Otabek tucked himself back into his underwear, then pulled JJ into his arms, holding him close. JJ nestled against his shoulder, feeling satisfied with himself.

“You made me very proud today.” Otabek murmured, kissing his hair.

“I did?”

“You did. Next time, I’m going to do something very special for you.”

JJ looked up at him. “Yeah? What are you gonna do?”

“That would be telling.” Otabek whispered to him. “For now, you’ve had a taxing time. Rest, baby boy.”

JJ hummed a little, and curled up against his still-clothed chest. With all he’d been through, the weariness in his body and Otabek’s taste still in his mouth, it didn’t take long for him to fall asleep.


	5. Five Minus Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made, ideas are had and a new experience is given. All in all, a good time all around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have four assignments due and I've been working all afternoon and I just came back from a callback audition help
> 
> Anyway here's more porn

“Hey, King JJ.” One of JJ’s friends, who he’d known from high school, slapped him on the shoulder as he sat at the café, making him fumble his phone and the incriminating website he was doing ‘research’ on.

“Uh- What? Um- Hey Mike.” He switched the phone off and stuck it in his jacket pocket, hoping he hadn’t seen anything. “Don’t take me by surprise like that.” He laughed awkwardly.

“Anyone’d think mister straight-laced is feeling guilty about something.” Mike teased, sitting on the table. “Come to think of it, you have been acting weird lately. Where have you been going every night?”

“What? I haven’t been anywhere. I’ve been in my room. Studying. Like I always do.”

Mike’s eyes narrowed. “Liar. You’re not as slick as you think you are, JJ. Everyone’s seen you going out without us.” He grinned. “Gave you a taste for it, did we?”

“I haven’t been going clubbing.” JJ told him, feeling a twist of nerves in his gut. He couldn’t have anyone find out.

“So where have you been going then? We figured you went home early that night, but you’ve been disappearing almost every night since. Have you met someone?”

“I…” JJ chewed his lip. “Yes. I met someone.” He figured it was better they assume he was going on innocent dates rather than what was actually going on. Mike whistled.

“A secret girlfriend, huh? Didn’t think you had it in you. Get up to any of the good stuff yet?” He winked, smirking.

“What? No.” He flushed deeply, everything he’d done with Otabek in the forefront of his mind. Unfortunately, his phone chose that precise moment to go off, making Mike grin.

“Was that her? Is that why you nearly dropped your phone in your coffee when I came over?”

JJ swore under his breath, and checked the message.

_Come over tonight. You know what to do._

Mike leaned over his shoulder, reading as best as he could. As soon as JJ caught him looking, he switched his phone off and glared at Mike over his shoulder.

“Otabek? Doesn’t sound like any girl’s name I’ve ever heard.”

JJ huffed. “That’s because it’s not, Mike. He’s a guy.”

Mike blinked. “Oh. Hey, I didn’t know you batted for that team.”

Rolling his eyes, JJ took his phone out again and started tapping out a response. Before he could send it though, Mike grabbed the phone out of his hands and ran off with it.

“Hey! Mike, give that back!” JJ had to disentangle himself from the bench to go after him, giving Mike a head start.

“Hey. Otabek.” He read aloud as he typed. “You should. Come. Visit me. At uni. Heart emoji.” He grinned and tapped send as he held the phone out of JJ’s grasp.

“Mike, what the fuck, give it back!” JJ slapped him on the side and snatched it back as soon as he could reach. He huffed and looked at the phone, only to see it was too late. The little bubble with the ellipsis in it that indicated Otabek was typing was already up. Face burning, he hurriedly tapped out a follow up message.

_Sorry. Friend stole my phone. All good for tonight._

The ellipsis disappeared, then reappeared again. After a moment, another message came through.

_I’ll visit you another time soon. It’s about time I learned more about your life anyway._

JJ’s eyes widened as he read that message. Otabek was going to come here? To his campus? Where his friends were? He’d never considered that that might happen. He felt like Otabek was his dirty little night time secret, like the videos he watched alone in his room. Not something for coming out in the open, in the middle of the day.

 _You don’t have to_ , he texted back, feeling nervous.

_I want to._

JJ chewed his lip. Was Otabek going to out him to his friends? He hoped not. And what if he didn’t? What if he kept exerting control over him behind his friends’ backs?

That thought sent a flash of heat through him, so he suppressed it, and slipped his phone back into his pocket before he could send any more regrettable texts.

 

Later that day, when JJ was at Otabek’s, before play started, he asked, “Otabek, are you really going to visit me at college?”

Otabek watched him kick his shoes off from the sofa, the box containing JJ’s collar in his hand. “Yes. I want to learn more about you. Why?”

“Because…” JJ scuffed his toes against the carpet. “Um… My friends don’t know much about this. They don’t know anything about this. Mike thinks you're my boyfriend.”

“I can be your boyfriend.” Otabek told him.

“That's not entirely my point…” JJ flushed. “Would you really do that?” He asked, then shook his head. “Still not the point. Um… I don’t want them to know about what we get up to.”

Otabek raised an eyebrow. “Do you think I’d flaunt it in front of them? This is personal.”

JJ sighed in relief. “Thank you…”

“That being said…” Otabek continued, a glint in his eye. “We could have some fun. See how good you are at secret keeping.”

That made the colour in JJ’s cheeks deepen. “As in… What would we do?”

Otabek shrugged. “I could have you wear something for me. Under your clothes.”

“Like… A plug?”

“Or a vibrator. A cage. Both…” Otabek purred, standing and heading over to him. JJ’s breath caught as Otabek circled him, and an arm snaked around his waist from behind, pulling him back against a warm, firm body. Otabek kissed his shoulder, his hand slipping below his waistband and groping him beneath his underwear. “Are you imagining it?”

“I… I am now…” JJ murmured, voice shaking a little.

Otabek’s lips moved to the column of his throat, and he nipped lightly, teasing. “I’m going to treat you so well tonight…” He withdrew his hand, and led JJ through to the bedroom. There were fresh, clean sheets on the bed, and a series of restraints laid out. JJ looked over them with curiosity. Not only were there the satin-lined cuffs of last time- only several sets instead of just the one- but a matching eyemask and… were those headphones? He frowned a little as Otabek stopped him. “Clothes off…” Otabek purred in his ear, grabbing his ass.

“What are the headphones for?” JJ asked as he stripped off and folded his clothes, putting them aside.

“Today I thought I’d do something more relaxing for you…” He gestured at the bed. “Lay down on your front. Make sure you arrange the pillows so you can breathe.”

JJ nodded and lay down, propping the pillows under his chest so his face wasn’t pressed against the mattress. Once he was arranged so his back wasn’t arched and he could breathe, he glanced up at Otabek.

“Comfortable.”

“Good.” Otabek patted his ass and reached for the chains. He put JJ’s collar on him, then secured all four of his limbs against the bedposts, so he was spread out. JJ tested the chains, finding that he could barely move. “There we go. Now then, I’m going to explain what’s going to happen before we start. I’m going to put a blindfold and a pair of noise-cancelling headphones on you.”

JJ glanced up at Otabek. “Why?”

“Because when one sense is dulled, the others are heightened. I’m going to make you feel amazing.”

“Oh…” That made JJ’s cock twitch against the sheets. “Okay.”

“Now, that does mean you’ll be fairly cut off from me. You’ll still be able to talk because I’m not going to gag you, so you can safeword at any time, but you won’t know where I am or what I’m doing. Are you okay with that?”

“I think so…” JJ breathed, already excited. “Do it.”

“Right.” Otabek slipped the mask over his eyes, securing it over his face until he couldn’t even see a sliver of light along the bottom. “I’m going to put the headphones on now. Okay?” JJ took a breath, and nodded. When Otabek slipped them on and adjusted them, he suddenly couldn’t hear anything but the ringing of his own ears. He tried to speak, to say Otabek’s name. He could hear it in his head, but not in his ears. It was very strange. In response, he felt a reassuring touch on his shoulder. He relaxed, and waited to feel something. Otabek was right; without being able to see or hear, every brush of the sheets against his skin, every change in the weight of the mattress, hell, every movement of the air around him felt amplified. When he felt firm hands on his shoulders, he jumped. It didn’t take him long to relax, though, because those hands started rubbing circles into his shoulders, massaging all the tension out of him and making him moan in pleasure. It felt amazing. A little slick, like Otabek was using massage oil- which, judging by the pleasant, vaguely spiced scent in the air, he was- and working him in all the right places. As those hands moved from his shoulders down his back, he felt heated, the touch making his skin tingle. His cock slowly hardened, pressing into the sheets, but the way his body was positioned it didn't have anywhere to go.

Otabek’s massage worked every ounce of tension from his spine, his shoulders, then his hips. When his touch moved to JJ’s ass, he gasped, grinding against the sheets as much as his restrained body would allow. He felt Otabek spread him, working his thumbs into little circles in the very tops of his thighs. He half expected to feel the wetness of Otabek’s tongue on him, but all he got was a soft kiss to the base of his spine before both hands moved to his right thigh, going back to the firm massage he’d received on his back. In much the same way, he worked the length of first one leg, then the other. When Otabek touched the sole of his foot, though, JJ gasped and tried to jerk his foot away, only to have the chain around his ankle tug harshly in response. The touch paused for a moment, then moved back to his shin. JJ felt a slight burn on his cheeks- he had very ticklish feet. Still, he was grateful Otabek had moved his attention away from them.

Slowly, almost torturously, Otabek worked every inch of his body back up to his ass, until he was once again spreading him open. JJ felt his body twitch involuntarily, waiting impatiently for the satisfaction of being touched the way he wanted to be. Sure enough, after a second or two of this, one hand left his ass, and came back a moment later, JJ felt the pad of a finger rubbing over his entrance, slick with more than oil. He made a sound in his throat that he felt but didn’t hear, pulling lightly on his chains. Otabek teased him for a moment, then pushed a finger into him. JJ was very relaxed from the massage, but even so, he tensed up a little at the invasion. Otabek gently worked his finger in and out, and curled it to stroke JJ’s prostate, making him feel flushed and hot. That finger was withdrawn, and two replaced it, pushing against slight resistance, twisting and working in deeper. JJ rocked his hips as much as the restraints would allow as Otabek scissored his fingers, opening him up. He could hear the noises he was making inside his head, little not-quite-moans. The lack of anything to see or hear, coupled with his inability to move meant he hyperfocused on every brush of those fingers inside him, how subtly pleasurable the movements were, and how they stoked the low heat in his belly, making him want- no, need- more.

When those fingers withdrew, he groaned, pressing his forehead against the sheets. There was a minute- two? More? He couldn’t tell- of nothing, leaving him with a prickle of anticipation down the back of his neck and his entrance twitching, begging to be filled, then he was touched again, and once again it made him jump. There was a hand on the small of his back, and the cold press of something not Otabek at his entrance. He shifted a little and relaxed for it, trying to figure out what it was by the shape and texture as Otabek worked it into him. It was cool, but not cold, and the surface felt smooth and almost velvety- silicone then, not plastic or steel. It felt like it was getting wider, making him grunt softly in discomfort as it stretched him open, but then it narrowed again, a taper that let it sit comfortably inside him. The base was flared, and he could feel an almost flat surface rest against the outside of his entrance, stopping the toy from going in any further. A plug? It felt like a plug. He shifted, and gasped as he felt it press solidly against his prostate. It didn’t rub over it like the toy Otabek had used on him last time- it just put pressure on it; pressure that shifted every time he moved. As if to emphasise this, Otabek pressed against the base, making JJ’s rear shake. JJ tried grinding against the sheets again, getting just enough sensation for it to be frustrating. After a moment, Otabek tapped the plug once and went back to massaging his ass, making it shift inside him, teasing. His thumbs slowly moved from JJ’s cheeks to the cleft of his ass, and when they massaged either side of his perineum, JJ whined sharply. His face felt hot, and he tried to shift against the sheets again, increasingly wound up. Two fingers rubbed the spot, indirectly stimulating his prostate, enough to get him hot but not enough to get him off. He bit his lip, tugging against his restraints as Otabek teased him. Those fingers slowly headed downwards, until Otabek was gently massaging his balls, making him pant and twitch as warm hands cupped them and rolled them, feeling so good. His cock swelled and jumped, leaving a wet spot on the sheets, begging for attention. When JJ felt a hand push beneath his body and find it, he moaned, doing his best to grind into the touch. Otabek gently guided it down and out from underneath him, so it pressed into the sheets between his legs. There was a moment where the touch disappeared, making JJ whine, and then the mattress dipped behind him, and a freshly-slicked hand wrapped against his straining cock. Otabek gave it a few firm strokes from base to tip with alternating hands, then held it in one whilst two fingers of the other rubbed up and down the vein on the underside. JJ had to admit Otabek knew exactly what he was doing as he rubbed circles around the head, making JJ get all sorts of hot flashes whilst still making him crave more. At this point, JJ was making noises of pleasure with almost every breath, thighs and ass shaking as his body trembled with desire.

“Sir, please…” He murmured as the hand holding him started moving, loosening on the upward strokes and tightening on the downward ones, as though milking him. He felt pressure in his cock, and the slick slide of a bead of precome out of him. One of the fingertips on the head pressed against the slit of his cock, smearing the precome and making him shudder. His body was starting to feel tight, like he was slowly edging his way to orgasm, and his breathing rate was increasing. He was focusing on every sensation, on how it felt, trying to push himself to orgasm through sheer force of will. Otabek seemed to pick up on the fact that he was getting close, and went back to those firm, long downward strokes, making sure that there was one hand around him at all times. It was a different kind of feeling than what he was used to, and instead of the sharp burst of pleasure he was used to, his orgasm built and crested like a wave. He moaned and panted and rolled his hips, and when it broke over him, his body shuddered, uneven tension peaking for a moment and then snapping like an overtaxed elastic band. He bucked once, twice, three times, giving hitched cries as he came over the sheet that Otabek had so carefully laid out for him to ruin. Otabek kept stroking until he was writhing against his bonds and muttering pleas for mercy, then let go, giving JJ time to breathe, and recover from his orgasm.

After a minute or two, JJ felt fingers prying the rim of the plug away, and the satisfying slide of it out of him. When he felt that, and the shift of the mattress behind him, he thought for a moment that it was over, and Otabek was going to reach over and undo his bonds. Instead, he felt the insistent nudging of something else against his hole- something hot and twitching.

“Sir…” He murmured, worried for his overtaxed body, but he didn’t get a chance to protest as Otabek slid himself smoothly into JJ’s waiting entrance. Suddenly, JJ understood the purpose of the plug. It wasn’t for his pleasure; it was to keep him loose so Otabek could choose to fuck him at any time. The mattress dipped slightly either side of him, and he felt the press of Otabek’s hips against his ass, the length of Otabek’s cock deep inside him. The plug had been thick enough that it didn’t hurt, but it was still a stretch.  His body would twitch and tense up every now and then, and he would gasp at each little spike of overstimulation, but it wasn’t unbearable. Otabek began to thrust, his heated length sliding in and out at a pace designed to pleasure Otabek, without regard for the man beneath him. JJ’s skin prickled, expecting a hand on his back, in his hair, on his hip, anything, but nothing came. It was strange to him- the only point of contact between them being the slick slide of Otabek’s cock inside him, not even the sound of his grunts of pleasure or laboured breathing. So impersonal. It felt… It felt like he was being used. Like he was nothing more than a hole for Otabek to fuck. Even his own pleasure was neglected, his already-spent body taking little interest in the feeling. And yet… Even without the physical pleasure, JJ felt hot. Being used like this made him feel _good._ Like he wanted to be treated like a toy.

Otabek’s thrusts sped up until he was rocking the bed with his movements, JJ’s whole body jolting with the force as he lay there and let Otabek use him. He didn’t have any idea how long this went on before Otabek’s rhythm stuttered, his thrusts becoming sharper and more spread out, and he acutely felt the wet warmth of Otabek’s come deep in his body. He shivered, his hole twitching around Otabek’s cock. Otabek slowly pulled out, and then the plug was back, sealing the come inside him. After another few minutes of nothing, JJ felt the weight leave the mattress. When hands lifted the headphones from his head, he started, the sudden ability to hear strange and slightly overwhelming.

“I’m going to take your blindfold off.” Otabek murmured close to his ear, making him jump. “Is that okay?” JJ nodded, closing his eyes. The mask was removed, and he cautiously opened his eyes. The lights were off, which he was grateful for, but even so he had to squint until he was accustomed to it. After that, Otabek undid his limbs one by one until he was free. He patted JJ’s ass, indicating he could get up, and watched as JJ slowly pushed himself up, standing and stretching long and hard. Another burst of overstimulation wracked him as the motion tightened his body around the plug, pressing it against his prostate. He gasped, and sat back down, which only made it happen again.

“You alright?” Otabek asked from where he was stood, arms crossed and a little smirk on his face.

“Yeah…” JJ breathed. He couldn’t stop his eyes from drifting downwards, to where Otabek’s cock was still flushed dark, a sheen of wetness on it. “You plugged it in me.” He murmured, blushing a little at the lewdness of the idea.

“Mhmm.” Otabek nodded. He moved to stand in front of JJ, tilting his chin up and kissing him possessively. “And you’re going to wear it all night.”

“I am?” JJ asked, looking up at him with shock in his eyes.

“Yes.” Otabek didn’t offer any further explanation. “Now come on. We’re going to get dressed, and watch something together before we go to sleep. I want you to get used to wearing something under your clothes.”

“Oh…” JJ flushed deeper, remembering their earlier conversation. “Okay.”

He did as he was told, and when they were downstairs, he snuggled against Otabek’s side. Otabek’s hand drifted down to his ass, and every now and then he would press on the base of the plug, making JJ gasp. About halfway through the movie, he glanced down between them. “Definitely going to need a cage.” He murmured, seeing the raging hard-on JJ was sporting beneath his jeans. “I know what your next lesson will be…”

JJ was almost afraid to ask. He bit his lip, and kept quiet, trying not to think about it, or the way his cock ached.

At least Otabek was kind enough to relieve him before they went to bed, and JJ fell asleep satisfied and full, the toy snug inside him. He could worry about next time, well… next time.


	6. Patience is a Virtue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have something to work towards now, and it won't necessarily come easily. And, well... nor will JJ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the impromptu week and a half holiday I took. I was swamped with assignments last week, and, well, I'll be honest. I just downloaded sky factory and that has been eating up all my free time (and computer memory) lately. But here it is, chapter 6!  
> (Note to anyone who received an email for ch7- a browser error caused me to accidentally post ch6 twice, so there's only one new one I'm afraid. Sorry!)

“Today you’re here to learn about discipline. If I’m going to visit you, and you’re going to insist upon keeping our relationship a secret, you need to learn how to keep it a secret.”

Otabek paced back and forth, a new item- a riding crop that JJ was more than a little intimidated by- in his hand. JJ knelt on the soft carpet, looking up at him. His hands were already bound behind his back, cock half-hard between his thighs.

“Because let’s face it.” Otabek tapped the head of his cock sharply with the crop. “You couldn’t keep it a secret if you tried the way you are now.”

JJ blushed, somehow managing to feel ashamed by the statement. Otabek dropped to one knee, cupping his chin and making him look up. “Don’t worry. We’ll have you all trained up in no time.” He kissed JJ briefly, then stood up and went to his toy drawer, going through it. What he came back with looked fairly simple- a little purple ring, too big to go on a finger. Holding it up, he looked JJ in the eye. “Do you know what this is?”

“A ring?” JJ offered, examining it. He had a feeling he knew where it was supposed to go.

“Yes. Now, this isn’t the final goal. This won’t stop you getting hard- far from it, actually- but it will get you used to not coming as soon as you’re used to.”

JJ blinked, eyes wide. “Oh… You’re not going to let me come?”

“I will, but not for a long time. I want you to be comfortable with long periods of no sexual gratification, even if you’re getting pleasured.” He reached forward and stroked JJ lightly, making him gasp and shift his hips. Before he could reach a full erection, though, Otabek slipped the ring on until it sat snugly against the base. JJ frowned a little. It felt tight, not enough to be uncomfortable but enough to be disconcerting. And when Otabek stroked him again, teasing him to full hardness, that pressure increased. He swore he could feel the pulse of blood in his cock. Once he was hard, his cock a darker shade of red than normal, Otabek stopped, sitting back on his heels to contemplate his submissive. JJ shifted a little under his scrutiny.

“Alright. Up.” He stood, and motioned for JJ to do the same. Without his hands free, JJ had to stand by rocking himself back on his heels, swaying a little as he got up. Otabek patted the edge of the bed. “Bend over.”

When JJ did as he was told, resting his cheek on the sheets with his ass in the air, Otabek moved to recover another toy, and after a couple of minutes, Otabek’s lube-slicked fingers were pushing into him, teasing him in a way that was becoming increasingly familiar. When Otabek poked at his prostate, his body jerked forwards for a moment, and his cock jumped. He wanted Otabek to do it again, but he didn’t, instead focusing on opening JJ up so he could slip the toy into him. It felt like a curved plug, one that sat nicely against his prostate, so that when Otabek pulled him up, it made prickling heat flash across his skin.

“How are your wrists?” Otabek asked softly. “Sore?”

“A bit. My shoulders are worse.” JJ admitted, the position he was in locking his shoulders into place and making his muscles burn dully.

“I’m going to let you go.” Otabek told him. “But you are under no circumstances to touch yourself, until I say it’s okay. Understand?”

“Um… What happens if I do?”

Otabek pointed at the crop. “That.”

Swallowing, JJ nodded. “Okay. Yeah. I won’t.”

“Good boy.” Otabek kissed the back of his shoulder, then removed the cuffs. JJ rolled his shoulders and stretched, working out the stiff soreness. He turned to face Otabek, who had returned the cuffs to his drawer and had one hand in his pocket. “I want to watch a movie.” He commented, and JJ couldn’t help blinking in surprise.

“A movie?”

“Yes.”

“Okay…” JJ followed him through to the living room, moving a little funny thanks to the press of the toy inside him. Otabek set up a film, and pulled him onto the sofa. He couldn’t help but wonder what the purpose of this exercise was. If it was just to see how long he could go with the ring on, this would be easy; sure, it was uncomfortable, but not painfully so. He was going to breeze through this.

Of course, when Otabek reached into his pocket about ten minutes later, that thought left him. With a sharp intake of breath, he stiffened, heat flashing through his lower body as the toy inside him started to vibrate against that very sensitive spot. He looked up at Otabek, wide eyed, and saw a subtle little smirk on his face.

“Sir…?” He asked, his breathing a little shallower than normal.

“Yes, pet?” Otabek asked, voice nonchalant. “Is there a problem?”

It was a direct challenge, and one JJ couldn’t respond to. “N-no.” He settled back against Otabek’s shoulder, trying to focus on the film and not the feeling inside him. He shifted to try and take some of the weight off his prostate, but that was met with a kick up in intensity, and an almost imperceptible tightening of Otabek’s arm around his shoulders. It was no good, JJ couldn’t focus. Hell, he didn’t want to. He wanted to revel in the feeling until it pushed him to the edge. But… Oh hell, he’d been here before. It wasn’t enough, was it?

Maybe this wouldn’t be that easy, after all.

It took maybe another ten minutes for him to get really uncomfortable. Otabek had taken to flicking it off for periods, only to make him jump when he stuck it back on with no warning whatsoever. It made his skin prickle with sweat and his breathing come in little pants, his cock flushed darker even than it was the last time JJ was subjected to this sweet torture. Every time it bumped lightly against his thigh or his lower belly he twitched, painfully sensitive. He couldn’t sit still, and his hands clutched at the sofa cushions to stop himself from touching. Fuck, he wanted to turn to Otabek and rut against his leg like an animal just to get some friction, but Otabek’s firm hand on his arm kept him in place. He felt it kick up a notch again, and he rested his head back on the sofa, panting open-mouthed, bucking his hips against nothing. That was when Otabek leaned in, and JJ felt warm lips on the side of his throat, trailing over the flush that made its way down to JJ’s chest. There was a hand on his stomach, feeling the rapid rise and fall of his breaths, and JJ wanted to snatch that hand and push it down between his legs, to make Otabek touch him because oh fuck did he need it. Otabek kissed down his chest, as far down as he could go in the position he was in, and then he sat up. JJ met his eyes, a furrow in his brow.

“Sir, please may I touch?” He asked in a voice that was shaky and more than a little insistent.

“No.” Otabek told him bluntly, then he knelt before JJ and laid those hands on his knees, spreading him. JJ muttered a prayer of thanks, knowing what Otabek was going to do, and when a hand circled the base of his cock and a warm mouth took in the head, he gave a long, drawn-out moan. He rested his hand in Otabek’s hair, only to have it roughly slapped away. Swearing softly, he thrust into Otabek’s mouth, the combination of that and the buzzing inside him quickly working him up. He could have sworn that fucking ring made him even more sensitive than normal, hot and heavy and wanting on Otabek’s tongue. Otabek spared no time in taking him in deep, swallowing him past the point of gagging and sliding his tongue over all the sensitive spots on the way down. JJ moaned again, writhing and clawing at the sofa. He wanted to take Otabek’s head into his hands and fuck his mouth like there was no tomorrow, but the slap to his wrist had been a clear message telling him _no_. He wondered at the fact that he hadn’t come yet. He could feel it there, in the way his balls were twitching and tightening, and the taut heat in his belly that wanted to snap and flood his system, but it didn’t happen. He bit down on his lip so hard it hurt, and closed his eyes tight, as though he could somehow force the orgasm from his body. Otabek bobbed his head back and forth, using his tongue to tease the whole time, the hand that wasn’t on JJ’s thigh in his pocket playing with the controller there, turning the toy up to its highest setting. JJ cried out, almost in pain with the intensity of the pleasure, and he felt tears in his eyes. He pressed a hand to his mouth, and held on as long as he could, stifling his cries, but he could only go so far before he was begging, “Stop! Stop, please, a- amber!”

Immediately, the toy was switched off and Otabek pulled back, looking up at him. He was heaving for breath, cheeks wet.

“Too much?” Otabek asked softly. JJ nodded, mute as he tried to get his breath back. “Do you want me to take the ring off?”

“N-no…” JJ breathed, determined not to fail him. “Just give- give me a break… It hurt…”

“Okay. I’m sorry.” Otabek sat next to him, and pulled JJ against his chest. JJ clutched at him, eyes shut and forehead pressed to his shirt. After a moment, Otabek kissed his hair, stroking his back. “There’s half an hour of the film left. Do you think you can make it?”

JJ nodded, his breathing having calmed a little. Now that he wasn’t being subject to direct stimulation, the pain had subsided to a dull ache, something he thought he could manage. Otabek let him sit up, and gently wiped the tears from his cheeks with his thumbs. Leaning in, he kissed JJ softly. “Good boy. Now, I’m going to turn the toy back on, but I’ll keep it on low. Can you handle that?”

JJ assessed himself. “I’ll try.”

“Okay.” Otabek’s hand slipped into his pocket again, and JJ gasped as he felt a low buzz start up once more inside him. Fortunately, it wasn’t overwhelming. It just made him feel flushed and too hot again, which he could cope with. Otabek smiled gently, and brushed JJ’s cheek with two knuckles. “You look stunning like this.” He told JJ with a note of fondness in his voice.

“Th-thanks…” JJ replied, and tried not to look too tense. Otabek’s eye glinted with amusement, and he pulled JJ back down against his side, making him jolt when the toy pressed up against him a little harder.

For the rest of the movie, Otabek seemed to take it a little easier, still playing with his remote control from time to time and winding JJ up, but avoiding doing anything that would prove to be too much, which JJ was very grateful for. By the time the credits started rolling, he was sore and desperate, but still hanging on. Otabek turned it off, and kissed JJ’s hair again.

“How do you feel, pet?”

JJ moaned and wriggled against his side. “Sore…”

“Do you need to come?”

That made JJ look up with deadpan eyes. “What do you think?”

That earned him a light slap to the arm. “Don’t talk to your master like that. Answer the question.”

“Yes, sir. I need to come…”

“Alright.” Otabek removed his arm from around JJ’s shoulders and stood. Then he bent down and scooped JJ up in his arms, much to JJ’s surprise. He yelped, and clung to Otabek, arms tight around Otabek’s neck.

“Hey!”

Otabek hummed a gentle laugh, and carried him through to the bedroom without comment. Laying JJ down on the covers, he stood up and started to strip. Once naked, he put his clothes to one side and climbed into bed with JJ. Leaning over him, he kissed him deeply.

“You have one more challenge, okay?” Otabek wrapped a hand around his abused cock, making his breath catch and his body jolt. “If you’re too sensitive to be pleasured with the ring still on, then I can’t make you come with it on either. So… I’m going to take it off. But…” He added before JJ could get excited, “I won’t touch you, and you’re not going to touch yourself, either. If you come that way, you will get ten with the crop.” He gave JJ a hard look, and JJ nodded mutely. “You are going to make yourself come by riding me.” He finished, and JJ brightened. He could do that. Otabek held the look a moment longer, then a hand was moving down, shifting JJ’s leg aside and finding the base of the vibrator. He slid it out smoothly, and tested how wet JJ was. He reached for the lube, and slicked up JJ’s cock with one hand, using touches that were much more efficient than pleasurable. Then, slowly and carefully, he rolled the ring off. It took some time, as tight as it was, and JJ had to hold himself still, twitching and whimpering and blinking at the ceiling as Otabek removed it. Once it was off, he gave a sigh of relief, his hips jerking a couple of times. If Otabek had touched him much more, he would have been done in seconds. As it was, the touch vanished, and he couldn’t help a huff of disappointment. Otabek rolled over and slicked up his own, already hard cock, laying back on the bed. He held it upright, and gave JJ a look.

“Come on, pet. Show me what you can do.”

JJ sat up and climbed onto him, one leg either side of his hips. He wasn’t sure if the toy had stretched him out enough, so he reached for the lube Otabek had left on the sheets and slicked up his fingers. Reaching around behind himself to avoid accidentally touching his cock, he pushed them inside himself, grunting softly as he did so. He was used to doing this now, what with his own adventures with Otabek’s gift, and he opened himself up quickly and efficiently. Once satisfied, he replaced Otabek’s hand with his own and lined himself up. Otabek looked up at him with darkly intense eyes, and held eye contact as he slowly let himself fall down, lips parting in a weak gasp as his body accepted Otabek. His thighs trembled with the effort of lowering himself so slowly, so the last inch, when he just let himself sit down on Otabek was as much a relief as it was a shock. He panted for a moment, letting himself adjust to the thick, heated weight inside of him as he felt Otabek’s hands massaging circles into his thighs. Then he leaned back a little, and rolled his hips. He licked his lips, his body fully on display to Otabek, and began to move. It felt satisfying, after so long waiting, to have control and something to do with all the restless energy that had built up in his body. Getting into the rhythm, he rode Otabek with a little more confidence, the strong muscles in his legs that he’d built up thanks to his hobby standing out, making Otabek’s eyes glint with desire as he watched him, a pinkish hue to his normally pale cheeks and little sounds of pleasure accompanying his increasingly unstable breaths. Since he was on top for the first time, he could control the angle at which he moved, so when he shifted a leg and found an angle that let Otabek’s cock drag over the spot inside him that had been tortured to the point of oversensitivity, he gave a breathy “ _Fuck…_ ” and kept at it, his body burning with need. He answered that burn by going faster, ignoring the burn in his legs as he worked them harder in favour of hitting that spot over and over, driving himself to the orgasm he so desperately needed. “Ah… Ah… _Ah, fuck!_ ” He swore again, his voice higher in pitch than normal and breathy with lust. Below him, Otabek watched avidly, eyes fixed upon the incredibly erotic sight before him. He wanted to roll them both over and pound into him with all the rough energy his need gave him, but he refrained, wanting to watch JJ push himself over the edge, to see the sinful mess he’d made of that cute innocent Catholic boy at the bar.

It didn’t take long. JJ had been on edge for hours, and so even though he didn’t touch his cock, the pleasure from his prostate was enough to make him throw his head back and scream, legs giving out and burying Otabek to the hilt in his body as he went rigid and came in spurts over Otabek’s chest. Otabek could see the way JJ’s body was trembling with intensity, feel the way he tightened in waves as the ecstasy of release flooded his system. It felt amazing, but Otabek wasn’t done yet. He waited until JJ stopped tensing around him, until his cries subsided into rough pants, and then he flipped them over, pinned JJ’s leg up against his chest and hammered into him, taking his own rough pleasure in that overtaxed body. JJ whined, sweaty and weak and limp against the sheets, the occasional full-body twitch taking him as he was fucked through his afterglow. Otabek gave no hesitation, fucking him hard and deep until his body too was seizing up and pulling desperate cries from him as he filled JJ with heat and warmth. His hips snapped once, twice, three times against JJ’s ass, and then he was done, gasping for breath, eyes shut above him. JJ watched him, slightly overwhelmed, and when Otabek kissed him messily, his tongue unapologetically clashing with JJ’s, he too closed his eyes and accepted it.

When they were both of sound enough body and mind to form coherent thoughts, Otabek pulled back and looked down at him.

“Did I do well?” JJ asked, eyes bright and hopeful, seeking praise.

“You did.” Otabek told him, and his smile glowed with pride. Otabek couldn’t help the little flutter in his heart at that smile. He was starting to get very fond of this boy.

After a moment, Otabek pulled out, letting JJ’s leg go, and stood to find something to clean the come from his chest and the lube from both of them. He had to pause for a moment when he stood up, a head rush coming over him. Behind him, JJ stretched out like a content cat on the sheets, and rolled onto his side. Otabek cleaned them up with a towel, tossing it aside to be cleaned later, and crawled back into bed, making JJ move so he could pull the duvet up over them. JJ happily huddled against Otabek underneath it, the sweat on his skin having cooled him down and make him eager for warmth.

“So… You wanted me to wear something like that in public?” JJ asked. “Do you think I’m ready?”

“Something similar… But it’s not going to be as easy as that.” Otabek purred.

“I can do it.” JJ told him with confidence, up for the challenge. Otabek chuckled softly.

“So eager all of a sudden.”  
JJ flushed a little. Maybe Otabek’s praise had gone to his head a bit.

“I would like to see how well you cope with having to hide your pleasure, though… maybe we should have a proper dress run. Will you have dinner with me on Friday night?”

JJ looked up at him with a little frown. “I normally eat with you anyway.”

“I mean out… At a restaurant.”

“Oh… Like a date?” He asked.

“Yes…” Otabek murmured, but there seemed to be a caveat.

“But…?” JJ prompted.

“I want you to come early. So we can get you all set up before we go.”

“Right.” JJ felt a flicker of excitement, as well as nerves. They’d be doing it in public… Sure, not around anyone he knew, but still… That was scary. And a little hot. Well, more than a little…

He’d do it.

“Yeah, I’ll be there.” He told Otabek, and a little smile tugged at his lips. He’d look forward to it.


End file.
